Crazy Party
by ELafi Mumble
Summary: [CHAP 7 IS UP] [MOHON BACA A/N NOTE DI AKHIR NANTI DAN VOTING YA] Kini kehidupan Sehun semakin rumit, masalah muncul di berbagai waktu. Apa lagi pesta tersebut yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Namun karena pesta tersebut, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Luhan. ... . HunHan/Baekyeol/Kaisoo and other. Need more review.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xoxomumble**

**Cast : HunHan, little HunSoo (dan bertambah sesuai alur)**

**Genre : Romance, little bit hurt, YAOI**

**Rate : M**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH. Ga suka yaoi? Go back now! Jangan nge-bash. Hargai karya orang lain! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ddrttt. . . drtttt. . . . ddrrrttt

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terbangun dari lamunan siangnya. Ia mengambil smartphonenya yang berada di depannya.

.

From : My D.O

Sehunnie, maafkan aku, aku tak jadi datang ke kafe hari ini. Aku di ajak eommaku ke sebuah acara nanti malam, dan aku harus mempersiapkannya sore ini, maafkan aku.

.

To: My D.O

Oke chagi. Tidak apa – apa.

.

From : My D.O

Maafkan aku. Well, besok sore pukul 4 temui aku di taman kota, ada yang harus aku bicarakan.

.

To : My D.O

Oke. Aku akan kesana pukul 4.

.

From : My D.O

Terimakasih Chagiya :*

.

Sehun, pemuda tersebut meletakkan kembali smartphonenya dan menatap lurus depannya.

"Baekhyun hyung lama sekali sih. Aku lapaarr." Ia berdiri menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah soda dan meneggaknya.

"Hello helo helooooo every body!" Baekhyun masuk ke ruang makan sambil mengangkat belanjaannya.

"Hyung, kumohon." Sehun berjalan mendekati hyungnya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap adik semata wayangnya itu sambil mendengus, "huh, apa? Jangan bilang kau suruh aku diam. Oh itu tidak bisa, kau tahu kan kalau aku hyperactive? Bahkan mereka pun menyukai suara sexyku. Hahaha." Lalu Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya. Sedangkan Sehun sweatdrop.

Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk mendekat, "Sini bantu hyung memasak. Kau mau makan apa?"

Sehun yang sedang mencuci tangannya di samping Baekhyun bergumam, "Terserah"

Suasana kali ini sangat heboh, ehm, maksudnya Baekhyun sendiri yang heboh karena seorang Sehun sedang meratapi nasibnya di atas meja makan. "D.O hyung sibuk, Baekhyun hyung mulai gila, lalu siapa sekarang?"

Ting tong Ting tong. . . .

Sehun mendongak, "Siapa itu?"

"Hunnie, tolong bukakan pintu doooong, hyung sibuk." Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun membukakan pintu sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Oke oke." Sehun beranjak dari kursi.

CLEK.

"ANYEEEOONG EVERY BODY! GOYANG DULU YUUUKKKK!" Sehun yang berada di depan manusia tersebut terlonjak kaget. _Ini manusia, atau mahluk jejadian sih?_ Pikirnya.

"Euuum, mencari siapa?"

Lelaki tersebut melenggak lenggok ke dalam rumah, "Baekhyun ada?"

"Dia sedang memasak. Ada urusan?" Sehun berkata dengan ala kadarnya dan datar.

"Eeuumm, boleh aku masuk?" Lelaki itu menunjuk sofa di depan tv dengan dagunya.

"Silakan. Aku akan panggilkan Baekhyun hyung." Sehun beranjak pergi.

Sesampainya ia di dapur, ia menarik – narik kerah belakang baju Baekhyun. "Hyung, ada yang menarimu, tapi aku tidak yakin dia manusia."

Baekhyun melolot hebat. "HAH? Bukan manusia? Lantas apa?"

"Entah, lihat sendiri di ruang tv."

Baekhyun melepas celemeknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tv. Ia melihat seonggok daging manusia terkapar dia atas kursi dan menyalakan tv. MENYALAKAN TV tanpa seijin pemilik rumah. "HOII! CHEN!"

Yang di panggil namanya pun menenggok. "Iya."

"IH najis! Jangan sok imut begitu kau!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chen.

Yang di panggil dengan nama Chen itu hanya tertawa menggelegar bak petir. "Hehehehe. Aku kesini mau ketemu Baekhyun."

Baekhun duduk di depan Chen. "Sudah, lalu?"

"Hei! Suho Hyung mengadakan pesta lagi. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Euum. Kapan? Jam berapa?"

Chen menatap smartphone yang ada di tangannya. "Lusa, pukul 6 sore."

"Dimana?"

"Di salah satu aula rapat yang ia punyai. Kau mau ikut?" Chen mendongak.

Baekhyun menatap lantai berpikir, "Akan ada siapa saja?"

Chen menggendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin banyak. Dan, hei! Kau harus membawa pasangan oke? Dan karena kau sudah tidak ikut pesta dari 3 bulan yang lalu kau ketinggalan sebuah berita."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Banyak sekali. Mulai dari suho hyung yang mempunyai pacar hingga pestanya terdapat kompetisi." Chen menjelaskan.

"Apa saja?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Dan hei, apakan pacarmu masih jalan denganmu?" Chen menatap Baekhyun bersungguh – sungguh.

"Masih, kalau ada waktu." Saat itu juga seorang Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tv sambil membawa nampan yang berisi jus jeruk dan camilan.

Chen menatap Sehun dengan berbinar – binar, "Ahh, terimakasih Sehun-ah."

"Sama – sama hyung," Kata Sehun sambil berlalu.

Chen kembali memalingkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau ikut? Ayolahh."

Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, kalau aku ada waktu ya."

"Oke oke." Chen berdiri, "aku ada urusan. Maaf karena aku hanya mampir sebentar."

"Hei, kau kan baru saja di suguhi minuman dan camilan, apa kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun menatap Chen sendu.

Chen terlihat berpikir sesaat dan, " Bisakah aku meminta plastik?"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. "Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Jika kau ingin makananmu tidak mubadzir, aku ingin membungkusnya dan aku bawa pulang untuk camilan nanti." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu kau beli sendiri saja Chen!" Baekhyun berdiri lalu mendorong tubuh Chen keluar rumah.

"Oke oke. Aku akan pergi. Bye!"

Baekhyun kembali lagi menuju dapur. Sehun menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada apa hyung? Tadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Menatap adiknya sebentar Baekhyun lalu berkata, "Temanku mengadakan sebuah pesta besok lusa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung akan datang atau tidak."

"Eheum. Hyung, teruskan lagi masaknya. Aku sudah lapar hyung." Rengek Sehun

Baekhyun menunjukkan jempolnya, "Oke."

1 Day later. .

Senja itu di sebuah taman, duduklah seorang namja mungil yang terlihat sedang menatapi smartphonenya dengan gelisah. "Sehun lama sekali." Ia mendengus.

BUUKK. . . .

Seikat bunga mawar merah jatuh di pangkuan namja tersebut. "Siapa yang sengaja menjatuhkan ini?" ia akan mendongak, namun seketika, pandangannya kabur dan gelap.

"YAAAA! Siapa ini?!" namja tersebut berteriak.

"aku? Kau pasti tahu aku." Ucap namja yang menutup mata namja tersebut.

"Kau! Sehunieee~" ucap namja itu dengan manja.

Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari mata namja tersebut. "Hai Kyungie chagi." Kembali ia tersenyun namun kali ini dengan lebar.

Kyungsoo atau lebih akrab di panggil D.O meninju pelan bahu sang kekasih. "Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" Lagi – lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum menaggapinya. "Kau akan membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius." Kata Sehun sembari duduk di samping D.O.

"Euuum, sebelumnya maafkan aku Sehun-ah." D.O menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang jarang di panggil dengan 'Sehun-ah' oleh D.O terkaget – kaget. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Sehun-ah'? Biasanya kau memanggilku Sehunnie."

"Ini masalahnya Sehun-ah." D.O mendengus. "Aku tak pandai memulainya, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku _to the point _saja." Sehun menatap D.O intens. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin kita putus."

Sehun terlonjak. Sungguh, ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya di putuskan oleh kekasih tercintanya. "Wa-waeyo Kyungie?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak bisa memberikan alasan." D.O menarik bibirnya, bukan, bukan untuk tersenyum, namun untuk ekspresi: o_o

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskanku? Apa aku kurang peka? Atau kurang perhatian? Apa kau mempunyai namja lain selain aku?" cerocos Sehun.

D.O menatap lurus kedepan, "Tapi ini bukan alasan, ini dari hati, aku menginginkan putus bukan karena itu semua. Aku menginginkannya dari hati."

"Jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Demi apapun, sekarang seorang Sehun ingin menangis. Namun ia tahan karena ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ani." D.O menggeleng lalu menatap Sehun kembali. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Sehun. Tetapi aku menyayangimu."

"Jika kau menyayangiku, kenapa? Kenapa kau putuskan aku Kyungie?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan D.O dan mengenggamnya.

D.O mendengus. "Aku memang menyayangimu Sehun, tapi rasa sayangku itu sangat besar, hingga aku sadari bahwa rasa sayangku ini berubah menjadi rasa sayang kepada seorang adik." D.O mencoba tersenyum.

Sehun membalas senyuman D.O miris, "jadi, selama ini kita berpacaran, kau menganggap aku sebagai adikmu begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, namun aku baru sadar akhir – akhir ini Sehun-ah, maafkan aku."

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan D.O dan beralih mencengkram bahu D.O. "Jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan terima." Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Senyummu yang menghiasi hariku, akan selalu kuingat." D.O menatap lekat – lekat manik Sehun.

"Aku akan mengingatmu, Do Kyungsoo."Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil D.O.

"Terimakasih kau telah mencintaiku Sehun-ah." D.O melepas pelukan Sehun dan mengambil smartphonenya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, saudaraku datang dan aku harus menemuinya." D.O berdiri.

Sehun yang menatap D.O berdiri, juga ikut berdiri. "kalau begitu, pergilah." Sehun meraih pipi D.O.

CUP

Sehun mencium kening D.O. "Mungkin ini ciuman terkhirku untukmu D.O, dan ini mungkin juga bunga terakhir dariku. Karena setelah ini, kau mungkin tidak mau kuusik lagi. Saranghaeyo."

Mata D.O berkaca – kaca. Lalu ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Nado saranghaeyo. Dan mungkin ini pelukan terakhirku."

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan D.O pun membeku. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. D.O mulai berjalan menjauh, "Good Bye Sehunnie." D.O tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya pergi membawa seikat bunga dari Sehun. Dan seorang Sehun yang menatap punggung D.O yang menjauh, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia kembali duduk di kursi taman tersebut sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sore telah bergulir menjadi petang, namun seorang Sehun tak berniat beranjak dari bangku tersebut. Hingga teleponnya berbunyi.

Drrttt. . . Drtttt. . . . Drrttt

Sehun menggambil smartphonenya. _From Baekhyun hyung, mungkin dia menghawatirkanku_. Pikir Sehun. Lalu ia mengangkat teleponnya. "Ya, ada apa hyung?"

"Ada apa?! YA! Pikirlah Sehunnie, kau hingga saat ini belum pulang, kemana saja kau?" Suara di seberang sana.

"Maaf hyung, aku di taman kota. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang." Jawab Sehun.

"Cepat, jangan lama – lama kau!"

PIP

Telepon terputus. Sehun mendengus, lalu ia berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sesampainya, ia duduk di samping seorang namja masih berambut coklat tembaga, yang sedang mendongak menatap langit – langit halte, namun bagi seorang Sehun yang sedang galau, hal itu tak ia hiraukan.

Penantian panjang memang karena selama 15 menit ini sebuah bus belum juga datang. Namun menit berikutnya sebuah double bus datang. Ia masuk ke dalam bus dan,

BRUUKK

Ia bertubrukan dengan namja yang tadi berada di sampingnya. "Maaf" Ucap Sehun.

"Gwenchana." Jawab namja tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Kau duluan," Sehun menyilakan. "Terimakasih" Ucap namja tersebut dan naik ke bus.

Selanjutnya Sehun masuk ke dalam bus, namun yang di dapatinya, bus lantai pertama telah penuh. Dengan terpaksa ia menggunakan bus lantai dua. Setelah ia duduk ia menatap langit – langit ingin sekali menangis, namun ia malu karena di lantai dua ini juga banyak orang.

Saat ia telah bosan menatap langit – langit bus, ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Tak sengaja maniknya menatap sebuah buket mawar yang terpampang indah di tempat sampah bus. Ia menghampiri tempat sampah, mengambilnya. _Bukankan ini mawar yang aku berikan kepada Kyunsoo?_ Pikirnya. Maniknya kemudian menuju ke bawah buket tersebut.

'Saranghae Kyungie Chagi'

Jadi, ini−──

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hehehehe, /author ngikik. Well, gimana? Bagus ga? Mohon review-nya ya. Well, sebenernya saya sudah punya chap 2nya, dan review itu penyemangat saya. Maka review lebih dari 10, maka aku akan publish kurang dari seminggu, tp kalo reviewnya kurang dari 10, maka publish chap 2 mungkin lebih dari seminggu. Sekian dan terimakasih. Jangan lupa review ya! Kamsamnida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xoxomumble**

**Cast : HunHan, BaekYeol/ChanBaek (dan bertambah sesuai alur)**

**Genre : Romance, family, comedy, little bit hurt, YAOI**

**Rate : M**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH. Ga suka yaoi? Go back now! Jangan nge-bash. Hargai karya orang lain! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 ─ preview**

Saat ia telah bosan menatap langit – langit bus, ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Tak sengaja maniknya menatap sebuah buket mawar yang terpampang indah di tempat sampah bus. Ia menghampiri tempat sampah, mengambilnya. _Bukankan ini mawar yang aku berikan kepada Kyunsoo?_ Pikirnya. Maniknya kemudian menuju ke bawah buket tersebut.

'Saranghae Kyungie Chagi'

Jadi, ini−──

**.**

**.**

Benar. Itu buket yang ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun kembali berair. Sungguh, kau tega sekali D.O-ya. Sehun kembali memasukkan buket bunga tersebut ke tempat sampah. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun bisa mendapatkan bunga yang Kyungsoo buang itu. Karena jalur bus tersebut berputar, dan rumah Sehun dan D.O searah.

Sehun berdiri dan kembali menuju kursinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mentikkan air mata.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte, dan Sehun turun di halte tersebut karena jarak rumah dengan halte itu berkisar 20m. Sesampainya ia di rumah ia menemukan hyungnya, Baekhyun, yang sedang bermesraan dengan namja chingunya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke rumah. "Kau dari mana Sehunnie?"

"Taman kota, hyung." Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap kakaknya tersebut.

Baekhyun yang merasa adiknya tersebut agak berbeda pun langsung menanyakan hal tersebut. "Ada apa denganmu Sehunnie?"

Sehun menggibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa hyung, aku hanya lelah, aku ingin beristirahat." Sehun masuk ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu. _Oh Tuhan! Kenapa hidupku menyedihkan sekali?! _Renungnya di dalam hati.

Kini tepat pukul 11 malam, namun Sehun belum juga menutup matanya untuk tidur. Ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan seorang Kyungsoo yang tega meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah terbayang bahwa barang pemberian Sehun ia buang.

Sehun tahu, bahwa sebuah hubungan itu di awali dengan ikatan, dan berakhir dengan pelepasan. Sehun tahu itu, itu memang resiko orang berpacaran, namun yang membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang ini adalah 'Kyunsoo yang tega membuang bunga terakhirnya.'

Sehun menagis lagi.

. .

Di lantai satu sana, Baekhyun yang sedang menutup pintu karena Chanyeol telah berpamitan pulang merasa khawatir pada adiknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar adiknya.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Ia menatap Sehun tang terbaring membelakanginya. "Sehunnie? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, dan tetap menatap punggung Sehun. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku yakin, kau pasti belum tidur. Apakah kau menangis?" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap Sehun.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu semua itu? Sehun yang belum tidur, baru saja menangis. Padahal ia sudah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur dan baru saja menangis. Nafasmu masih sesenggukkan, Sehunnie." Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan menghadap Baekhyun. "OMO! Kau kenapa Sehunnie? Kau terlihat.. . . . eerrrrrrr. . . . .Jelek."

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "yah hyung, kau bukannya menghibur malah mengejek."

"Hehehehe, iya Sehunnie, tapi jika keadaanmu seperti ini benar-benar jelek, seperti monster hula hop dengan mata merah yang melotot seperti akan keluar, bibir bengkak seperti belahan duren, juga hidungmu yang juga bengkak seperti pantat kodok yang sedang berjongkok─"

"Hyuuuungg. . . ." Sehun merengek. "Aku ini dongsaengmu, tapi dengan jahatnya kau mengataiku seperti monster hula hop? Oohhh, so jahat sekali, dan apa itu monster hula hop?"

"entahlahh, aku hanya mengoceh. Dan kenapa dengan dirimu?" Baekhyun kembali ke jalan yang benar (?)

Sehun menyingkap selimut yang berada di bagian tubuh atasnya. Lalu manaruh tangannya di atas perutnya. "Hyung, aku─"

"OMO! Apa? Jadi, kau hamil? Ohhh, jangan begitu Sehun, kau membuat hatiku terluka oohhh. Hatiku sakit X_x" Baekhyun nerocos.

Sehun yang merasa mulai sebal dengan hyungnya, kini membentaknya, "HYUNG! Aku belum selesai bicara eoh! Jangan memutuskan perkataanku!"

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit memelas, "Aku tak memutuskanmu Sehunnie, lihat sekarang kita masih bersama kan?" Baekhyun pura-pura mengusap air mata yang sebenarnya tak ada.

"HYUNG! Kau lebih baik keluar saja dari kamarku eoh!" Sehun menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur Sehun, "Oke fix, aku keluar! Gud bai Sehunnie." Sehun sweatdrop. Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu, namun setelah beberapa langkah Baekhyun kembali berlari menuju tempat tidur Sehun dan,

.

.

BRRUUKKKKK

.

.

Ternyata seorang Baekhyun kembali jatuh terduduk kembali di tempat tidur Sehun, dan Sehun pun menjerit, "YA! Hyung kenapa kembali?!"

Baekhyun berdehem, "Ehm, disini Baekhyun akan mewawancarai seorang Sehun dengan, secara, sungguh-sungguh, serius." Baekhyun menarik guling yang di dekap Sehun, "Apa yang terjadi padamu hah?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun intens.

"Hyung, aku- aku- aku baru saja putus dengan Kyungsoo." Tangan Sehun bergetar.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh, iya, aku lupa. Kenapa? Siapa yang memutuskan?" Baekhyun tertarik.

"Tentu saja dia lah hyung. Jika aku yang memutuskan, mengapa aku menangis?"

"Bisa saja kan kau menyesal, atau apa begitu?" Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sehun menarik nafas, "Ani, hyung. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia memutuskanku. Katanya dia memutuskanku karena hatinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Apa kau mengecewakannya?"

"Aku rasa tidak hyung."

"Mungkin dia butuh waktu sendiri, ayolah, jangan di pikirkan, pasti kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik Sehunnie." Baekhyun menasehatinya, "Kurasa kau mendapat masalah lain? Apa? Ceritakan saja, agar kau lega."

Sehun menarik nafas. "Hyung, sebelum ia memutuskanku tadi, aku memberinya sebuah buket bunga mawar."

"Lalu?"

"Kupikir ia akan menyimpannya. Tapi saat aku pulang, di bus lantai dua aku menemukan buket mawar yang aku berikan tadi kepada Kyungsoo. Ternyata ia membuangnya hyung."

Baekhyun merilekskan badannya, "Apa kau yakin itu buketmu?"

Sehun mendonggak, menahan tangisnya. "Tentu saja yakin hyung, karena bi bagian bawah buket tersebut aku memberinya kartu, dan di buket yang di buang itu juga ada kartunya."

"Apakah isinya sama? Apa isinya?"

Sehun menatap hyungnya. "Sama hyung, aku menuliskan 'Saranghae Kyungie Chagi'"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin ada alasan ia membuang bungamu." Lalu ia menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun.

Sehun mengambil tisu, lalu menatap hyungnya, "Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap kembali adiknya, "Mungkin bungamu itu terjatuh ke got sewaktu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke halte, setelah ia ambil bungamu dan berdiri, ia terserempet sepeda anak-anak sekolah, lalu bungamu terbang ke jalan dan dari selatan ada sebuah truk container menelindas bungamu, dan saat Kyungsoo akan mengambilnya, tiba-tiba seekor anjing bulldog menyebrang jalan dan anjing tersebut eek di bungamu. Lalu saat kyungsoo ingin menyimpannya, ia sudah tak tega karena hanya mencium bungamu dengan radius 5 meter, ia akan pingsan. Setelah ia naik ke dalam bus, ia menaruh bungamu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir. . . . . .TEMPAT SAMPAHHHHH."

Sebenarnya saat Baekhyun telah memulai ocehannya, Sehun telah sweatdrop di tempat karena ia yakin, cerita hyungnya itu sangatlah ngigo. NGI to the GO

"Hyung, jika itu yang terjadi pada bungaku, maka aku menemukan bunga itu kondisinya telah berodol atau pelontosss." Ucap Sehun dengan desisisan 's' di akhir.

"Memang kau menemukan bungamu itu dengan keadaan utuh?"

Sehun mengambil air mineral yang berada di nakasnya, lalu menenggaknya. "Uheuuum."

Baekhyun berpikir, "Mungkin tadi Kyungsoo tak sengaja menjatuhkan bungamu tepat di atas eek kodok, dan karena bau, ia membuangnya."

Sehun hampir menyemburkan minumnya, "Mana mungkin!" lalu ia meletakkan air mineralnya kembali.

"ooohh, kau sabar saja ya Sehunnie. Mending mulai sekarang kau berusaha move on." Kata Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Tapi aku ragu hyung jika aku dapat move on dalam waktu singkat." Wajah Sehun memelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya, "Sehunnie, sebuah move on itu memang tidaklah mudah, sayang. Move on itu ada prosesnya, dan juga membutuhkan waktu."

Sehun menarik bantalnya, "Bagaimana caranya bisa move on cepat hyung?"

"Emmm, jika kau bisa menemukan penggantinya secara cepat, maka secara artinya kau telah move on." Baekhyun mengerlingkan mata pada Sehun.

"Tapi jika aku tidak bisa move on?" Sehun bersungut-sungut.

"Aku yakin kau bisa move on. Ya, tergantung itu tadi, waktu. Ini semua hanya tinggal waktu. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan penggantinya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Hyungnya ini memang agak aneh, terkadang sifatnya hiperaktif tidak bisa diam, terkadang juga bijak seperti sekarang. Walaupun hyungnya ini random, tapi Sehun sangat menyayanginya. Karna di dunia ini hanya Baekhyunlah yang ia punya.

Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Terimakasih hyung atas nasehatnya." Sehun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, itu memang tugasku sebagai kakak untukmu Sehunnie." Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Hyung, temani aku tiduuur." Rengek Sehun.

Baekhyun menajuhkan kepala Sehun dari badannya. Berpikir sebentar, "Ani. Aku tak mau tidur denganmu!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghindari wajah Sehun.

"Jebal hyuuung."

Baekhyun yang melihat adiknya merengek pun langsung mengambil tindakan(?) ia menjejalkan guling Sehun yang sedari tadi ia peluk ke pangkuan Sehun lagi. Kemudian ia menarik selimut Sehun dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun lalu memejamkan mata.

Sehun heran, _bukannya tadi tidak mau_? "Hei hyung! Katanya tadi kau tidak mau menemaniku tidur tapi─" Sehun berhenti memprotes hyungnya karena ia telah mendengar dengkuran halus darinya. Sehun tersenyum, menepuk pipi Baekhyun lalu manarik selimutnya, "Jaljayo hyung." Lalu ia pun juga jatuh tertidur di samping Baekhyun.

.

. .

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya, "UUAAAAHHHMMM." Lalu ia menatap sekitar, hyungnya sudah tidak ada. Ia mencoba duduk dan mencari slipper-nya yang entah nyungslep kemana. Kemudian ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

Aroma khas tepung terigu yang dibalut dengan telur dan gula menguar di seluruh rumah. Baekhyun, namja imut tersebut sedang memasak pancake madu untuk adik kesayangannya, Sehun.

"Hyung"

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Sehun dengan wajah pucat "Aih, kau kenapa Sehunnie?"

Sehun menggerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, memang kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat pucat. Lihat saja di cermin." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk cermin.

Sehun melihat ke dalam cermin, setelahnya ia kembali berjalan ke arah meja makan, "Hyung, aku boleh tidak, tidak berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali, "Jika kau benar-benar sakit, kau istirahat saja di rumah."

Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Baekhyun meletakkan piring yang berisi pancake di depan Sehun. "Ini makan, agar kau cepat sembuh." Sehun tersenyum.

..

. . .

Matahari mulai meninggi, menghangatkan suhu kota Seoul perlahan-lahan. Seorang namja mungil tengah menenteng bukunya dan memasuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol on pada mesin. Perlahan ia pergi meniggalkan rumah mungil di belakangya.

Sehun melambai pada mobel tersebut. Ternyata namja mungil tadi adalah hyungnya, Baekhyun yang akan pergi kuliah. Lalu ia kembali masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya ke sofa depan televisi. Ia bosan hari ini, tak ada yang menemaninya. Apa lagi dengan kondisi Sehun yang sedang demam ringan.

Sehun menyalakan tv dan mengganti-ganti channelnya menggunakan remote. Dari tadi sebenarnya ada yang telah mengusik aktivitas Sehun, yaitu sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih melekat di dahinya. Ya, benda tersebut adalah kompres demam.

Sehun mendengus kesal, tentu saja, karena seorang Baekhyun menempelkan kompres demam ber merk 'bye bye fever'. Iya Sehun tahu bahwa merk itu di khususkan untuk bayi dan anak-anak, tapi seorang Baekhyun mau kau lawan? Bisa di gantung kau.

Karena hyungnya telah pergi, ia melepaskan kompres demam abal-abalnya dan mengganti dengan kompres kain yang di rendam di alkohol. Ia menatap kosong layar tv-nya hingga matanya yang mulai kabur dan gelap. Sehun kini telah tertidur di atas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

.

. .

"ANNYEONGGGGGG!" Baekhyun berteriak saat memasuki rumah, dan membuat Sehun yang sedang tertidur di sofa menggeliat dan menendang sandaran sofa hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

.

.

BRUUKKK

.

.

"ADAWWW!" pekik Sehun.

Baekhyun kaget oleh pekikan Sehun yang berada di depan televisi, "OMO! Sehunnie, jika kau mengantuk, kau tidur saja di kamar, atau kau mau menonton tv sekaligus tidur, kau seharusnya di sofa Sehun, bukan di lantai. Nanti kau sakit eoh!"

Sehun membalikkan badannya hingga terlentang, "Heh, hyung, aku tadi tidur di sofa dengan nyaman sebelum seorang Baekyun memekik dengan suaranya setinggi 3 oktaf"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Jinjayo, ku kira kau menyayangi lantai hingga kau peluk-peluk seperti itu."

Sehun menggerlingkan matanya, "Terserah."

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum."

Kemudian di dalam dapur Baekhyun sedang menelepon seseorang di seberang sana. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dengan membawa dua kotak yogurt strawberry dingin. "Kau mau?" tanyanya kepada Sehun

"Boleh." Kemudian Sehun kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearah yogurt tersebut.

Telepon Baekhyun bordering kembali, ia mengangkatnya. "Yoboseyo?"

"Ooh, ya, boleh. Cepat."

"Euhem, aku tunggu."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan menatap televisinya. Konsentrasinya terbuyarkan saat ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

.

.

TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT

.

.

Kali ini bukan suara bel rumah Baekhyun yang berbeda, suara tersebut terjadi karena bel rumahnya yang di pencet dengan kecepatan 6 pencet(?)/sekon.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, Sehun menatap hyungnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Baekhyun melihat seseorang namja yang berpawakan lucu menggunakan topi dan tersenyum. Oh, jangan lupakan bibirnya jika ia tersenyum seperti senyum joker.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya, "KAU MAU MERUSAKKAN BELKU HUH? BEL ITU MAHAL! BAHKAN KAU TAK BISA MEMBELINYA! BEL INI DI BELI APPA DARI PERANCIS!"

Namja itu mendongak dan cekikikan dan selanjutnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya berapa harga bel tersebut huh?" Tanyanya.

"500 dolar amerika!" jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau percaya?"

Namja itu menggeleng, "Ani."

Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga."

Seketika namja itu langsung memukul pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk," Ajak Baekhyun.

Namja itu mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya yang kemudian di sambut oleh Sehun. "Annyeong Chen hyung."

Chen tersenyum, "Annyeong."

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan sekotak yogurt lagi untuk Chen. Chen membalas perlakuan Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

Percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Chen berlanjut, sementara Sehun, ia sedang melihat televisi di depannya, hingga suara itu pun kembali.

.

.

TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT

.

.

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, "YA SIAPA YANG MEMENCET BELKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI HAH?" Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu, membukanya dan langsung berteriak. "HEI! KAU INGIN MERUSAKKAN RUMAHKU APA? DAN MERUSAKKAN GENDANG TELINGAKU APA? KAU BISA KAN MEMENCET BELNYA HANYA SEKALI."

Kemudian ia menatap orang tersebut, ia menggunakan baju berwarna merah dengan topi yang senada dan sebuah name tag tertulis di dada kiri orang tersebut, "Ma-ma-ma-af tuan, tapi saya tadi hanya memencet bel rumah anda sekali."

Baekhyun yang tadinya menatap tajam orang itu kemudian berpaling menatap bel rumahnya. Ia memencetnya sekali.

.

.

TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT

.

.

Benar. Batin Baekhyun, "Oh, kau benar. Maaf atas kurang sopannya saya."

Orang tersebut mengangguk. "ini pesanan anda, sebuah pizza ukuran party."

Baekhyun menerima kotak tersebut dan merogoh celananya untuk mengambil uang. Setelahnya ia kembali menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Siapa mau pizza?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Chen menatap Baekhyun dengan berbinar. "Aku." Ucapnya bersamaan.

Kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan pizza tersebut di atas meja. "Silakan. Well, bagi kau, Chen. Kau hanya boleh makan satu potong saja."

Chen mendelik, "Waeyo?"

"Ganti rugi bel rumahku." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Terserah." Lalu Chen mengambil sepotong pizza dan melahapnya.

.

. .

Kini tepat pukul 5 sore, seorang Chen telah berpamitan kepada Baekhyun untuk pulang menjemput kekasihnya. Bakpao. Bukan bakpao beneran lohnya. Itu nama sebutannya saja.

Kemudian Baekhyun bergegas mandi, dan Sehun menatapnya heran. "Kau mau kemana hyung?"

Baekhyun berhenti, "Aku akan mandi lalu ke pesta mulik Suho hyung. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Sehun sedikit ragu, "Memang boleh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau disana dapat berkenalan dengan orang lain, dan melupakan mantanmu itu."

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya bagus, aku akan ikut."

Sehun lalu menuju ke kamar mandi di lantai dua. Dan Baekhyun, mandi di kamar mandi lantai pertama.

.

. .

Baekhyun dan Sehun telah selesai mandi, kemudian mereka mendengar suara itu kembali

.

.

TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT

.

.

_Kurasa bel rumah ini benar-benar rusak_. Pikir keduanya. Lalu Sehun membuka pintunnya. Ia mendapati sebuah gigi lebar, eh bukan giginya, tapi senyumnya. "Oh, Chanyeol hyung! Mari masuk."

"Terimakasih. Well, apa bel rumahmu di ganti? Kurasa kalian telinganya masih sehat." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun mengerlingkan matanya, "Chen hyung yang menyebabkannya." Chanyeol langsung ber-'ooh' ria.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tengah. "Ayo, sekarang saja Chanyeol, kita bisa terlambat."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan heran. "Hyung, apa kau ke party hanya akan menggunakan Celana jeans hitam dan kaus polo?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan mengikuti dua pasang sejoli tersebut di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan berangkat menuju ke mansion Suho. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbicara sesuatu yang tidak di pahami Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri hanya mendengarkan music dari i-pod nya.

.

. .

Sesampainya di pesta tersebut Sehun sangat heran. Bukankah sebuah party harusnya terhiasi oleh barang-barang lucu? Tapi ini hanya seperti ruang aula yang tersebar bantal-bantal berukuran kecil hingga yang besar. Ia menatap pojok ruangan. Sebuah kotak besar yang ber stiker 'fragile' di atasnya.

Sehun duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseo" Suara lembut tersebut menginterupsi Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Sudah siap untuk party ini? Semangat ya! Party akan di mulai, beberapa saat lagi." ucap namja tersebut sembari menurunkan mic-nya.

Tiba-tiba, lampu di ruangan tersebut bertambah terang. Namja tersebut memberikan aba-aba. "Kita mulai! Yak!"

Semua orang dengan pasangannya masing-masing mulai bermain-main yang membuat Sehun membeku. Benar-benar membeku, ia menatap hyungnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun merasakan matanya pedih, sangat pedih. Bahkan hatinya kembali hancur karena pesta ini. Karena pesta ini adalah sebuah pesta─

.

.

.

.

.

**END *plak* TBC kok**

**.**

**.**

**Anyyeong! *dadah dadah cantik* hohohoho. Saya seneng banget reviewnya lebih dari yang saya harapkan. Jika mau lanjutannya, Review dooong! Ayo semangat reviewnya! Oh ya, saya juga punya ff Baekyeol. Jika ini reviewnya banyak, maka saya akan publis tuh baekyeol. Well, fakta D.O kenapa mebuang bunganya nanti bakal terungkap. Tunggu saja, oke? *ngomong sendiri thor?* dan mungkin semua couple akan muncul. Dan juga, mianhae jika comedynya ngga lucu dan chapter ini agak suntuk karena saya ngetiknya sewaktu ada rumor Kris ituu. Hiks, saya juga sedih.**

**Well, sekian note dari saya, terimakasih yang udah review. Kamsahamnida!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Cast : HunHan, little ChanBaek.**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, YAOI**

**Rate : K+ (in this chap)**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH. Ga suka yaoi? Go back now! Jangan nge-bash. Hargai karya orang lain! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 ─ preview**

**.**

Tiba-tiba, lampu di ruangan tersebut bertambah terang. Namja tersebut memberikan aba-aba. "Kita mulai! Yak!"

Semua orang dengan pasangannya masing-masing mulai bermain-main yang membuat Sehun membeku. Benar-benar membeku, ia menatap hyungnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun merasakan matanya pedih, sangat pedih. Bahkan hatinya kembali hancur karena pesta ini. Karena pesta ini adalah sebuah pesta─

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ternganga melihat hyungnya sendiri melakukan hal yang menurut Sehun itu menjijikkan. Ia menatap hyungnya yang sekarang sedang blowjob dengan Chanyeol. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang karena melihat hyungnya sendiri seperti itu. Tak peduli lagi bahwa Sehun bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi.

"Ohh. . Chanyeolliee~. . . ahhhh. . .ahhhh. .fasterhhh~ . . .ahhhh~. . ."

"Okey babyyhhhh~. . . ."

Sehun hanya bisa membeku mendengar suara Baekhyun dan perlakuannya yang selama ini berbeda. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang bersimbah keringat dengan kedua benjolan pink di dadanya memerah akibat tangan besar seorang Park Chanyeol.

Badan atas Baekhyun penuh dengan gambar-gambar merah pink eksotis yang di gambar melalui mulut dan gairah. Sedangkan tangannya menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang tadinya rapi sekarang menjadi berantakan. Bunyi kecipak bahkan bukan hanya berasal dari mereka, tamu atau yang lebih pantas di sebut peserta pesta sex ini, menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Bau keringat seketika memenuhi ruangan, namun seketika juga hilang karena adanya parfum otomatis yang meyemprot. Lelehan-lehan keringatnya pun teresap dengan baik di karpet mahal tersebut. Desahan-desahan erotis pasangan-pasangan pesta ini membumbung tinggi di udara.

Di sebelah utara ruangan ini sudah terlihat sepasang manusia yang memadu cinta pada pesta ini memuntahkan cairan cinta mereka yang berwarna putih. Namun sayang, kejadian tersebut di lihat oleh sepasang mata indah Sehun yang masih membeku di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Ia mulai merasa bahwa perutnya bergejolak meminta isinya untuk keluar. Mata tajamnya menelusuri dinding-dinding rungan tersebut, untuk mencari sebuah bentuk persegi panjang yang nantinya bisa membawa Sehun pergi dari ruangan gila ini.

Matanya terfokus, ia telah menangkap bentuk tersebut dan berlari menuju tempat itu dan membukanya. Ia menutup pintu tersebut setelah ia berada di luar ruangan. Perutnya terus saja bergejolak. Dengan kaki bertenaga jelly, dia berjalan menelusuri trotoar di samping gedung pesta tadi. Kemudian ia menatap bangku panjang yang berjarak 15 meter darinya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju bangku tersebut.

Beberapa langkah menuju bangku itu, tubuhnya agak limbung dan refleks ia berpegangan dengan tiang pingggir jalan yang bertuliskan 'taxi'. Beberapa saat ia melihat cahaya bak matahari, namun sedikit redup menghampirinya. Empu mobil tersebut membuka jendelanya.

"Taxi?"

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian taxi tersebut kembali pergi.

Dari arah berlawanan Sehun, seorang namja yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari Sehun mengayunkan kakinya berjalan dengan membawa sebuah cup yang terisi kopi dan mengepul. Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma kopi kesukaannya ini, dan tersenyum.

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju bangku dengan mata terpejam menahan mual pada perutnya. Karena ia menutupkan matanya, seonggok daging manusia dari arah berlawanan menabrak bahu kiri Sehun. Seketika bahu kiri Sehun merasakan sebuah cairan panas yang menghangatkan kulitnya. Ia menoleh.

"Oh, maafkan saya." Sehun membungkuk. Ia memutar badannya 90 derajat ke kiri dan menatap namja yang kini berada di hadapannya. Matanya menelusuri tubuhnya. Badan bagian atas namja tersebut juga basah karena kopi yang tumpah.

Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Kemuadian ia mengamati Sehun yang terlihat pucat pasi. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit mual kok."

Namja itu menatap cupnya tadi, refleks Sehun meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku tadi menumpahkan minumanmu. Akan aku tukar."

Namja tersebut mendongak, menatap Sehun, "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Uhh, jika kau mau di cup-ku ini tersisa sedikit kopi yang mungkin akan menghangatkan tubuhmu." Namja tersebut tersenyum sembari menyodorkan cup-nya. "Minum saja jika kau mau."

Sehun menerima cup tersebut dan meminumnya. "Terimakasih"

Namja itu tersenyum, "Kau akan kemana?"

Sehun menunjuk bangku di depannya. "Aku mau duduk disana."

"Kau mau ku bantu? Sepertinya dari tadi kau berjalan sempoyongan. Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mulai berjalan lagi menuju bangku tersebut. Namun karena ia masih sedikit pusing ia pun goyah dan hampir terjatuh jika namja tadi tidak menarik sikunya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Namja tersebut menarik tangan Sehun ke pundaknya. "Kau akan menuju bangku itu kan? Ayo aku bantu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali. Siapa namamu?"

Namja itu tersenyum kembali menatap Sehun. "Namaku Luhan."

Sehun melebarkan matanya. "Aigoo, namamu bagus sekali. Tapi, sepertinya kau bukan orang Korea ya?"

"Iya, aku disini untuk kuliah. Oh, ya siapa namamu?" Tanya namja tersebut.

Mereka telah sampai pada bangku di pinggir jalan, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali meneruskan topiknya tadi dengan Luhan. "Namaku Sehun." Ia tersenyum untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Nama yang manis." Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun kini menatap jalan yang lenggang di depannya. Kemudian ia mengerjap, "Kau kenapa bisa disini?"

"Aku menunggu hyungku di dalam, dia sedang berpesta." Tiba-tiba bayangan tersebut kembali, perut Sehun yang mulai tenang pun kembali sedikit bergejolak.

Luhan melotot dengan indahnya(?) "Ikut di dalam sana?" Sehun mengangguk. "Ahh, ternyata yang tidak tahan disana bukan hanya aku."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi kau juga ikut pesta itu?"

"Ani, aku hanya menunggu adik tiriku saja. Biasanya dia akan jatuh tertidur setelah 'pesta' jadi aku menunggunya untuk mengantarnya pulang nanti."

"Kenapa kau mau menunggunya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena dia adikku satu-satunya, dan aku sangat menyayanginya bagaimana pun sikapnya." Luhan terbayang-bayang senyum manis adiknya.

"Jika boleh tau, siapa namanya?" Sehun mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Namanya Jongin. Tapi dia lebih suka di panggil Kai." Jelas Luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Kini keheningan mulai tercipta suasana awkward tersebut semakin berkembang jika seorang namja mungil tersebut tak menghentikannya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu kopi di sebrang jalan sana. Apa kau mau ikut? Yah, jika kau kuat berjalan." Ucap Luhan sambil berdiri.

Sehun hanya menggeleng menaggapi Luhan. "Aku disini saja. Maaf merepotkanmu Luhan-ssi."

Luhan hampir terbahak mendengar suara formal Sehun. "Kau jangan berbicara se-formal itu. Panggil aku dengan Luhan saja, itu sudah cukup."

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Ah ya, Luhan." Sehun lalu tertawa kecil.

"tunggu disini okey?" Luhan menunjukkan jari tunjuknya kebawah dan membalikkan badan menuju ke stand kopi di sebrang jalan.

Luhan menunggu jalan di depannya sepi, kemudian ia melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Namun baru dua langkah kecilnya melaju, sebuah suara berteriak,

.

"AWAS LUHAN!"

.

Sehun berusaha berlari menuju Luhan. Namun suara deru mobil tersebut tak hentinya untuk mengecil. Sehun semakin bingung dibuatnya, kemudian ia kembali berteriak, "LUHAN! MUNDUR!"

Namun seakan tak mengerti dan bingung, Luhan hanya berdiri mematung di jalan. Dan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SRREEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BYUUUUUUURRRRR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manik lembut Luhan yang tadi merasa berputar-putar pun mengerjap. Ia tidak apa-apa, ia menoleh ke depan, mendapati seorang Sehun sedang memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan singkat. Tangannya yang berada di punggung Sehun pun meraba punggung Sehun yang ia rasa sedikit janggal. "Karena aku, punggungmu menjadi basah. Maafkan aku."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan. "Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja. Bahumu basah karena aku kan? Ini untuk permintaan maafku oke?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu memukul bahu Sehun pelan. "Kau itu." Lalu menatap sebrang jalan, atau lebih tepatnya ke stand kopi tersebut.

Sehun menatap bawah kakinya. "Lain kali, lihat dulu tempatmu berpijak dimana kau akan menyebrang. Apa kau tidak menlihat kubangan air di depanmu ini?" Sehun menunjuk kubangan besar air hujan.

"Hehehe, aku tak melihatnya tadi, dan kau itu membuatku kaget tahu!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Wae?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau itu tadi berteriak seolah aku itu akan tertabrak sebuah mobil. Aku sudah seperti buta dan tuli karna itu. Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan aku akan mati atau mendekam di rumah sakit."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku hanya khawatir, Luhan. Aku tidak mau bajumu basah untuk kedua kalinya."

Di dalam remang-remang ini, seorang Luhan tengah merona dengan hebatnya. Namun karena kondisi jalan yang remang-remang tadi, manik mungil Sehun tak dapat melihatnya.

Kemudian Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan mendengus. "Ya, apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Tentu saja. Karena sport jantung menyelamatkanmu, rasa mualku menjadi hilang."

"Ya! Kau itu baru saja bertemu sudah merayu. Apa kau salah satu play boy?" Desak Luhan sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke hidug Sehun.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan. "Aku bukan play boy eoh!"

"Ahahahhaha. Bercanda Sehunnie." Lalu Luhan membelai kepala Sehun.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tertawa, ia tersenyum. Namun senyum seorang Sehun bukanlah senyum karena tawa seorang namja manis di sampingnya ini, melainkan panggilan Luhan untuk Sehunlah yang membuatnya tersenyum miris.

Ia mengingat hyungnya yang masih berada di dalam gedung di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya mengingat hyungnya yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sehunnie'

Ia membayangkan seorang hyungnya yang dulu. Hyungnya yang polos dan sangat peduli pada Sehun. Walaupun peduli masih tertanam di hati baiknya, namun sifat polosnya yang sekarang telah berubah. Sehun tersenyum miris membayangkannya.

"HALOOOOOO." Luhan berdadah-dadah ria di depan Sehun. "Kau melamun? Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Ani, tak apa hyung." Lalu manik Sehun memfokuskan ke sebrang jalan. "Luhannie, kau jadi beli kopi tidak?"

Luhan yang tadinya hanya termenung mendengar jawaban Sehun kini terlonjak. Ia benar-benar mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Luhannie' lalu ia kemudian sadar.

"Oh iya, ayo beli." Luhan mengangguk semangat.

Sehun dengan semangatnya menarik tangan kiri Luhan dengan tidak sadar. Hei boy, seorang yang kau genggam tangannya telah merona, apa kau tidak sadar? oh, tentu saja tidak karena kau tak melihatnya.

Sesampainya di stand kopi tersebut Sehun ingin langsung memesan dua Americano-nya. Namun suara sang penjual yang ramah pun menginterupsi kedua anak adam tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang ahjumma berambut hitam tirisan putih yang menyandang sebagai penjual tersebut.

Sehun menekuk jari manis, kelingking dan jempolnya. "Kami pesan dua Americano."

Ahjumma tersebut mengangguk. "Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Lalu sepasang anak adam yang baru saja kenal itu pun langsung duduk di kursi samping stand tersebut menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Oh ya hyung, kau kuliah dimana?" Sehun kemudian melepas mantelnya lalu ia taruh di atas meja di depannya dan mencoba membuka topik dengan Luhan.

Luhan yang tadinya melihat ke arah jalan, kini telah menatap Sehun. "Aku kuliah di Seoul University, dan Kau?" karena ia melihat Sehun melepas mantelnya yang basah, ia teringat juga bahwa jaket bagian bahunya juga basah karena kopi tadi.

"Aku bersekolah di Art and Music High School. Apa hyung kenal dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun kini mulai antusias.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "Oh, namja berisik itu? Yang suka mengumbar kemesraan dengan pacarnya Park Chanyeol? Yang selalu di tegur dosen karena berciuman dan hampir melakukan sex di kelas? Bermain sex di kamar mandi dengan merekam adegannya dan mempertontonkannya pada teman-temannya? Eh, apa kau kenal dia juga?"

Sehun yang tadinya mendengar bahwa perlakuan Baekhyun seperti itu, yang tengah di jelek-jelekkan namja di depannya ini hanya bisa berkata, "Oh, hanya sebatas mengenal saja. Tidak jauh."

Luhan mengangguk angguk kecil. Kemudian ahjumma tadi datang membawa dua cup ammericano. "Annyeong. Ini Americano-nya. Silakan."

Kemudian Sehun dan Luhan mulai menyesap kopinya masing-masing. Sebuah keheningan malam di pinggir jalan pun tercipta dengan mudahnya, karena dua insan ini sedang berpikir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Namun dari sisi lainnya, ahjumma penjual kopi tersebut memecah keheningan mereka. "Bolehkah saya mengobrol? Aku kesepian disini."

Luhan yang tidak telalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri pun menjawab, "Tenang saja ahjumma, kau sekarag punya pelanggan yang bisa kau ajak mengobrol."

Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum. "Ah, kau namja yang manis. Eh, apakah dia kekasihmu?" Katanya sambil menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang menyeruput kopinya, tersentak. Luhan yang menatapnya seperti itu langsung mengambil alih kendali, "Ani, kami tadi baru berkenalan saja."

Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum, "Ku kira kalian pasangan, karena tadi aku melihat kalian romantis sekali."

Sehun meletakkan kopi panasnya di meja, lalu menjawab, "Akk-ahh, tadi hanya kecelakaan, tapi aku berusaha menolongnya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Sebuah kecelakaan kecil, yang akan menanam benih cinta di hati. Ahhh, kau tahu," Ahjumma itu kemudian menunjuk Sehun. "Namja ini, sangatlah romantis jika kau menjadi pacarnya."

Dalam keremangan pinggir jalan, kedua namja manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah stand kopi tersebut merona mendengan penuturan ahjumma tersebut.

Sehun tergagap menanggapi ahjumma tersebut. "Ann-ni, aku tak romantis, ahjumma."

Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum, "Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu kau adalah anak tipe romantis."

Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum kecilnya. Kemudian sebuah angin dingin berhembus dari arah utara. Membuatseorang Sehun menggosok-gosokkan badannya dengan tangan.

Luhan yang menatap tingkah Sehun pun mulai bicara kembali. "Kau kedinginan? Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Luhan.

"Ani hyung, gwenchanayo. Aku menunggu hyungku saja."

Luhan berdiri, "Ayolah, biarkan aku mengantar ke rumahmu." Kini seorang Luhan sedikit merengek.

Sehun tetap menggeleng, "Aku mau menunggu hyungku saja, hyung. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

Luhan dengan ganasnya(?) mengambil jaketnya dan Sehun lalu menarik Sehun untuk pergi. "Ahjumma, terimakasih, kamipulang dulu ne?" Kemudian Luhan mengambil beberapa lembar uang won dan di taruh di atas meja.

"Ne~" jawab ahjumma tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"YA! Jangan menarikku eoh." Sehun memberontak.

Luhan yang bersikeras ingin mengantar Sehun pulang pun menarik Sehun lebih kuat. "Jangan memberontak!"

Sehun pun hanya lemas mengikuti namja yang baru di kenalnya tadi, yang sekarang telah menyeretnya menuju sebuah mobil.

.

"Katakan, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Jalan Appeunjeong nomor 25." Jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan yang tadinya menatap Sehun, kini tengah menatap jalan yang berada di hadapannya lalu menjalankan mobil perlahan "Oke."

Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah Sehun pun mereka hanya terdiam. Sehun yang sedang fokus terhadap hyungnya, dan Luhan yang fokus ke arah jalan dan pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata, "Ini sudah sampai hyung?"

"Lhoh, bukannya ini rumahmu sendiri? Kenapa bertanya?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Kau mengendarai mobilmu cepat sekali."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Hanya 90 km/jam. Apa itu cepat?"

Sehun melotot, "YA! Kau ini gila atau apa? 90 km/jam itu cepat sekali eoh! Hyungku saja mungkin hanya 60 km/jam."

Luhan mengikik, "Kau akan berada di mobilku terus atau keluar dan masuk ke dalam rumah?"

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan tersebut langsung memutar bola matanya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar menuju ke rumah sederhana tingkat dua yang di tata dengan rapi dan bersih.

Sehun memencet bel rumahnya.

.

.

TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT TING NOT

.

.

Sehun sewatdrop di tempat. Luhan tertawa membahana di belakangnya.

"AHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! Sehunnie, bel rumahmu aneh sekali. Ahahahahahaha. Apa telinga keluargamu sudah agak eror? Ahahahhaha. Belnya lucu sekali ahahahahahahaha."

Sehun terus saja menunjukkan ekspresi : -_- karena ia salah telah memencet bel rumah padahal di dalam tak ada seseorang pun, dan sekarang ia malu setengah mati karena bel yang rusak. Kemudian ia menempelkan jari jempolnya di tempat sidik jari di bawah gagang pintu, dan memencet beberpa tombol sandi untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo hyung, masuk. Bel ini buatan teman hyungku. Karna dia, bel ini rusak." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Ne~."

Kedua namja tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana Sehun. Kemudian sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Sehun menawarkan minuman untuk Luhan. "Mau minum apa hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Air putih saja cukup." Jawab Luhan sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah di persilakan oleh Sehun tadi.

"Oh ya, baju hyung juga basah kan? Kau mau aku carikan bajuku untuk kau pakai saat ini tidak?" Tawar Sehun.

Luhan hanya menggeleng menanggapinya. "Ani, tidak usah." Sehun mengangguk, "Oke."

Sehun berjalan kembali menuju Luhan yang tengah menonton tv. Ini yang menyalakan tv bukan Luhan sendiri oke? Sehun yang menyalakannya tadi. Sehun kini kembali dengan memakai kaos warna putih polos dan celana selutuu hitam. Tangan kirinya membawa segelas air putih, dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kaos berwarna merah tua.

"Hyung, ini air putihmu dan ini aku bawakan kau bajuku untuk ganti bajumu. Aku tak tega melihat bahumu basah dan lengket karena kopi."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Kini ia benar-benar terkejut. "Bukankah ia namja yang menabrakku kemarin?"

.

***Flasback**

.

Seorang pemuda tampan namun cantik(?) yang bername tag Luhan di dada kirinya tengah menunggu sebuah bus di sebuah halte karna ban mobilnya bocor. Sore itu ia baru saja pulang kuliah terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan sebuah tugas dari dosennya.

Manik lembutnya menatap sebuah bayangan nyata yang tergambar jelas dengan harmoni kehidupan sedang melintas di hadapannya. Ia menatap namja tersebut, tampaknya ia baru saja menangis karena keadaannya sekarang dengan mata bengkak dan sembab. Luhan terus menatapnya, namun saat namja tersebut menengok ke tempat Luhan, Luhan langsung mengalihkan dirinya menatap langit-langit halte.

Suasana hening antara mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga sebuah double bus datang. Ia mencoba masuk ke dalam bus, namun sebuah tubuh bernyawa menabrak bahunya.

.

.

BRUUKK

.

.

Ia bertubrukan dengan namja yang tadi berada di sampingnya. "Maaf" Ucap Namja berambut blonde tersebut.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Kau duluan," Namja tersebut menyilakan Luhan. "Terimakasih" Ucap Luhan dan naik ke dalam bus.

.

***Flashback End**

.

Sehun mengernyit. "Kapan hyung?"

Luhan menepuk sofa di sampingnya meng-kode Sehun untuk duduk. "Apa kau lupa? Kau yang menyenggolku saat akan masuk ke dalam bus."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, jinjayo? Mianhae."

"Gwenchana, kau saat itu baru bersedih kan? Aku tahu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinnya.

Memang, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa Sehunlah yang menabraknya kemarin di saat akan menaiki bus. Luhan baru menyadari hal tersebut karena tadi pada saat di pinggir jalan mau pun di stand kopi keadaannya sangat remag-remang, jadi mata rusa seorang Luhan pun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun.

Sehun memutar badannya meghadap Luhan. "Hyung, itu bajuku, cepat kau pakai. Kamar mandi ada di pojok sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "Jika kau memaksa, aku akan memakainya." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Luhan membuka bajunya yang basah dan membasuh bahunya dengan air yang tadinya lengket karena kopi. "Ahh, sudah tidak lengket." Lalu ia memakai bajunya –Sehun− dan berjalan menuju ke sofa dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun menoleh ke Luhan, "Sudah hyung?"

"Sudah" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan meletakkan baju basahnya di atas jaketnya yang ia taruh di meja.

Kini suasana hening pun tecipta di antara Sehun dan Luhan. mereka hanya diam menatap layar televisi di depannya. Namun suasana tersebut pecah saat sebuah pekikan tinggi dari pintu rumah.

"SEHUNNIEE! Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku!" Bakhyun berlari menuju sofa dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk.

"…." Sehun hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun mendelik kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Sehunnie, apa kau marah padaku? Aku hanya ingin bermaksud mencarikanmu seorang pengganti D.O." Baekhyun kini telah menarik baju di bahu Sehun.

"…"

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Kini Baekhyun berada di depan Sehun dan menangkup pipinya.

Sehun menatap netra hyungnya dengan netranya yang mulai berair. Kemudian ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menepisnya. Lalu ia pergi berjalan ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

.

.

BRAKKKK

.

.

Baekhyun hanya mematung di tempat. Tangan cantiknya bergerak menelusuri wajahnya dan menutupnya.

Luhan yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam juga, kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sangat sulit di artikan. Ia kemudian menjambak rambut depan Baekhyun untuk melihat wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang kesakitan rambutnya di jambak pun mendongak. Keduanya saling melotot. Tangan Luhan yang sekarang menangkup pun ia angkat. Wajahnya kini telah sulit di artikan saat ia menatap Baekhyun di depannya.

"KAU!─

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeSe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong readersnim! Hohohoho. Maafkan saya yau, saya telat update. Waks, saya kemarin-kemarin sibuk dan juga ga ada feel ngetik. /nyengir.  
Mianhae, dan mianhae juga kalau chap ini agak aneh, :3 huks  
oh ya, saya bingung mau jawab reviewnya gimana ._. hiks. Maaf kali ini saya juga ngga balas ripiu kalian. Mungkin ripiu Chap ke 3 ini saya balas besok. :D hohohoho.  
Yasudah saya bingung, sekarang yang udah baca ripiu yak. Don't be siders! Karena ripiu menentukan cepat lambatnya chap 4 saya post :D hehehe, dan juga,**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**[Delu4Selu] [****DahsyatNyaff****] [Nadera] [LuluHD] [****TaeTaehyungie****] [****siti. ****] [****KimberllyXiaouLu****] [ayuputeri] [XiaoLuhan] [Lisnana1] [****Youngnachoi] [candra] [anaknyahunhan] [joy] [Byun Nope] [****Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi****] [kim heeki] [saYYou] [****Hunhanchild1220****] [****cupcupcuphie12****] [fuawaliyaah] [tiaa] [ririn] [****ParkByunnie4692****] [emin] [SER] [****chiu chiu kum] [****Mrs. LeeHyukjae] [****Kim MyungYeol] [****Odult Maniac****] [HyunRa] [yongin] [****leedongsun3****]**

**.**

**Ada yang tertinggal? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.**

**Kamsahamnida, Annyeonggg~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 4]**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun (HunHan)**

**Minor cast : Baekhyun.**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt, YAOI**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, jalan cerita aneh, alur kecepetan, BL, BOY X BOY, typo pada pose(?).**

**Rate : T (balik lagi :D)**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH apa lagi FLAME. Hargai karya orang lain! GA SUKA YAOI MOHON KELUAR SAJA DARI FF SAYA! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Sider? Go out now! Because I HATE SIDERS! Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4 ─ Preview**

. BRAKKKK

.

.

Baekhyun hanya mematung di tempat. Tangan cantiknya bergerak menelusuri wajahnya dan menutupnya.

Luhan yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam juga, kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sangat sulit di artikan. Ia kemudian menjambak rambut depan Baekhyun untuk melihat wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang kesakitan rambutnya di jambak pun mendongak. Keduanya saling melotot. Tangan Luhan yang sekarang menangkup pun ia angkat. Wajahnya kini telah sulit di artikan saat ia menatap Baekhyun di depannya.

"KAU!─

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BYUN BEBEK! AHUWWWW! WHAT'S UP MAN?!" Luhan berteriak dengan semangatnya dan tangan yang menangkup tadi telah ber'tos' ria dengan angin.

.

.

Kriiiikkk, Kriiiik

.

.

Baekhyun hanya mendongak malas menatap Luhan. tatapannya melas seakan ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Luhan yang tadinya nyengir lebar ples gigi pun menelan cengirannya dan mnampakkan wajah ibanya.

Kemudian Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Sepertinya aku salah intonasi dan perkataan. Oke, akan aku ulangi." Luhan berdeham.

"Hei Baekhyun, whats up man?" Ulang Luhan dengan nada lembut sedikit merajuk(?).

Baekhyun tetap saja menatap Luhan dengan malas. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Hooaaammmhh." Ternyata Baekhyun cuma nguap.

Luhan melirik sadis ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku pikir kamu mau ngomong sesuatu. Ternyata Cuma nguap gitu?"

Baekhyun nyengir dengan lemah. "Ini bukan moodku untuk humor, Luhan. aku baru saja bertengkar dengan adikku, tapi kau malah gembira seperti ini?"

"Oh, kau benar. Maafkan aku." Luhan meraih bahu Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

.

.

KRIIIIINNGGGG

.

.

Smartphone Luhan berbunyi, ia mengambil smarthphonenya di saku celana. 'Jongin calling' Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun,lalu ia mengangkat teleponnya. "Yoboyeso?"

'_Hyung kau dimana?'_ Suara di seberang sana ─Kai─

"Aku berada di rumah Baekhyun, wae?"

'_Kau mau pulang tidak? Ayo pulaanngg~'_

"Iya, iya. Aku akan kesana, tunggu sebentar."

.

CLIK

.

Luhan menutup sambungannya dengan Kai. Ia menoleh ke Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jika kau merasa kesepian, telepon aku. Annyeong." Luhan melambai lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk melihat Luhan yang berpamitan tadi. Kini ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Ia kembali menangis, 'Maafkan aku Sehunnie.' Kata itu selalu ia ucapkan selagi ia menangis.

.

.

.

3 days later

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGGGG. . .

Sebuah tangan putih sedikit pucat terangkat dari dalam selimut untuk meraih benda berbunyi tersebut yang telah membangunkannya dari mimpi yang indah. Tangan tersebut memencet tombol off pada atas benda tersebut, kemudian tangan itu menarik diri lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi sang empu tangan.

Matanya mengerjap, bibirnya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri sambil menguap kecil. Tangan panjangnya terulur untuk mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit sembab. Punggungnya yang landai ia tegakkan dan kakinya panjangnya yang tak bermata mencari slippernya yang entah dimana,

Langkahnya gontai menuju ke kamar mandi. Kemudian menarik tuas shower menyalakannya.

"Huwaa. Airnya dingin." Ia menjerit. "Ck. Aku lupa memencet pemanas air." Katanya kembali sedikit dengan nada datar.

.

Uap mengepul saat pintu kamar mandi tersebut dibuka. Menampakkan seorang namja manis nan tampan yang sudah terbalut dengan seragam sekolahnya. Maniknya kemudian menatap tas ranselnya yang tergantung indah di meja belajar.

Kaki panjangnya berayun menuju ke arah anak tangga. Maniknya yang berbentuk setengah bulan itu menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang terbaring lemah di sofa depan televisi. Matanya sakit menatap hyungnya yang mungil dan rapuh itu. Namun apa daya, hatinya yang sakit atas kebohongannya pun harus berkata lain. Kemudian ia mulai pergi ke sekolah tanpa sarapan, tanpa minum, tanpa, salam dari hyungnya.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Maniknya mengerjap-ngerjapkan dengan keras memfokuskan bayangan jam dinding di samping kanan atas televisi. Kaki mungilnya beranjak menuju tangga. Tangan lembut nan lentiknya mengetuk dengan lemah pintu kayu yang berada di depannya.

"Sehunnie, Ireona."

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Sehunnie, ireona. Ya, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah eoh." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya.

"…." Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

.

.CLEK

.

.

"Se─ mwo? Dimana dia?" matanya membelalak menatap sebuah tempat tidur yang tak di huni empunya.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membuka pintunya.

.

CLEK

.

_Kosong. Kemana dia? Oh mungkin sudah berangkat ke sekolah._ Pikirnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke luar kamar, menuju ke dapur.

.

.

PLETAKK

.

Sehun menoleh, mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk tabung mini seperti jari kelingking berwarna putih yang tadinya benda tersebut untuk melemparinya.

"Sehun-ssi, bisakah kau sedikit fokus? Ujian kelulusan tinggal 2 minggu lagi." Ucap seonsaegnim Sehun yang berada didepan papan tulis.

Sehun mengangguk. "Mianhaeyo seonsaengnim." Kemudian ia menundukkan kepala dan lehernya tanda meminta maaf.

Seonsaengnim tersebut kembali menuliskan angka-angka rumit di papan tulis. Kini Sehun terpaksa harus mendengarkannya yang sebenarnya tidak masuk ke otak sedikit pun.

Ia mendengus. Sedari tadi ia melamun karena memikirkan hyungnya yang mungkin sekarang masih di rumah. Ia berangkat sekolah tanpa menyapa hyungnya itu rasanya seperti mengganjal ada yang kurang. Apalagi melihat kondisi hyungnya tadi pagi yang terkapar di sofa depan televisi. Keadaan Baekhyun sedikit berbeda setelah terjadi perang dingin sebelah tangan(?) lho? Kenapa sebelah? Karena Baekhyun tidak marah dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie, kau jangan bersedih terus eoh. Lebih baik cepat katakan pada adikmu kenapa selama ini kau berbuat seperti ini." Ucap seorang namja

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah namja tersebut "Luhan hyung, sepertinya akan sama saja eoh. Jika dia marah, dia susah di lunakkan. Aku pernah menghadapinya waktu ia marah, dan itu memakan waktu seminggu hyung."

"Tapi ini sudah 3 hari. Apa kau tak bisa membujuknya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ia selalu susah di temui hyung, ia selalu menghindar denganku."

Luhan ─namja tersebut─ menyesap kaleng cola yang berada di tangannya, dan berpikir. "Mungkin aku bisa bantu kalian."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Aku mungkin bisa melunakkan sedikit seorang Sehun."

"Bagagimana? Hey, bukankah kau baru saja kenal tiga hari yang lalu? Memangnya aku dan kau lebih bisa melunakkan siapa eoh?" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku kan baru akan mencoba eoh."

Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Coba saja."

"Nah, dan saat aku telah melunakkan Sehun, dengan cepat kau harus menjelaskan padanya."

.

KRRINNNGGGG

.

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya meraih sebuah ponsel miliknya. 'Chanyeol Calling' ia mendengus.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Chanyeol sudah meneleponku. Aku ada janji dengannya." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tas kuliahnya. "Annyeong hyung." Sambungnya lagi sambil berjalan menjauh dari Luhan dan mengangkat teleponnya.

Luhan hanya mendengus menatap punggung Baekhyun. "Ah sudahlah, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Huaahh."

Luhan mengambil tasnya yang berada di sampingnya dan berdiri. Maniknya menemukan sebuah tempat sampah, kemudian tangannya melempar kaleng colanya tadi yang sudah habis. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

Sehun kini berjalan lesu menuju ke halte depan sekolahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena ia usap terus dari tadi. Baru 5 langkah dari gerbang sekolahnnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

.

.

TIIIIINNN TIIIIINNN

.

.

Suara klakson mobil tersebut terus berbunyi hingga mobil itu sejajar dengan Sehun.

"Oh, Sehun! Kau bersekolah disini eoh?" Tanya sang empu mobil yang kini menjalankan mobilnya seiring dengan langkah kaki Sehun.

Sehun dengan malas menengok ke sumber suara karena mobil yang di kendarai namja tersebut tak beratap (atapnya sedang dibuka gitu loh) . "Ne, ada apa Luhan hyung?"

"Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Luhan juga menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana hyung?"

'GLEK' Luhan menelan ludahnya. Maniknya menyapu daerah sekitarnya. 'gotcha' maniknya telah menemukan sesuatu di depannya. "Aku akan ke toko buku itu. Kau mau ikut? Nanti sekalian aku antarkan kau pulang."

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Ani, aku tak mau merepotkan hyung."

"Oh, ayolah, aku butuh teman." Luhan menaruh sikunya ke setir mobil.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, lalu membuka pintu samping kanan mobil Luhan. "Ayo, hyung."

Luhan tersenyum. "Okeee," namun dalam hati ia berteriak 'YES, akhirnya'

Mobil Luhan kemudian melaju menuju ke toko buku tersebut. Karena jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Sehun, kini mereka telah sampai di toko tersebut.

"Kau mau mencari buku apa?" Tanya Sehun yang kini telah keluar dari mobil.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, lihat dulu di dalam ada buku apa."

Kemudian mereka memasuki toko buku tersebut dan memencar. Luhan pergi kearah rak yang berisi novel fantasi dan Sehun pergi ke dunia komik.

Sebenarnya Sehun malas pergi ke toko buku hari ini. Karena itu ia berjalan menuju rak komik. Ia mencari sebuah komik yang mungkin bisa ia baca.

Menit-menit telah berlalu, Sehun mulai cekikikan membaca komiknya, namun sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya, "Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Ne?" ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat orang tersebut karena orang itu tertutupi tumpukan buku yang ia bawa. Tiba-tiba Sehun tersedak. "Ohok, ya hyung, kau membeli buku sebanyak itu?"

Namja yang di panggil hyung oleh Sehun ─yang ternyata adalah Luhan─ tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. "Kenapa?"

"Itu kan banyak sekali hyung, apa kau bisa membayarnya?"

Luhan menunjuk tulisan di depan rak buku dengan dagunya, "Mumpung diskon." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya, "Dasar emak-emak."

Luhan melototkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang?" Tak sengaja tumpukan buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa ia jatuhkan tepat di atas Sehun.

.

.

.

.

BRUUUUUUKK BRAAAKKKKK

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening karena kejatuhan setumpuk buku dari Luhan. refleks, ia memegangi jidatnya. "Yak, hyung, appo. Sakit eoh."

Luhan mendelik kaget. "Jinjayo? Ahh, mianhae Sehun-ah." Kemudian ia berjongkok mengambil buku-buku yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Sehun hanya mendengus. Ia berdiri, "Hyung, sepertinya kepalaku benar-benar pening. Bisakah kita cepat pulang sekarang?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berdiri setelah semua bukunya berada di tangannya lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kasir. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berada di luar toko, 'apa aku membuatnya marah?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Memang, semenjak Baekhyun membuat Sehun marah pada malam itu, Sehun menjadi sedikit sensitif mungkin? Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Ia berjalan keluar toko setelah menenteng bawaannya. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun atas bawah. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Apa kau masih pusing?"

Sehun menggeleng eps. 2

Luhan mendengus. "Kau mau bubble tea? Aku akan traktir."

Sehun memandang Luhan, kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku rasa coklat."

Luhan terdiam."Hyung?" panggil Sehun.

"a-ahh- nn-e, aku taro." Luhan tersenyum garing.

Setelah memesan mereka berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di depannya. "Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sehun memandang Luhan, "Apa?"

'ck. Irit banget ngomongnya.' Batin Luhan. "Kenapa kau marah dengan Baekhyun? Ehm, kalau aku boleh tau saja."

Tatapan Sehun pada Luhan pun kini meredup, "Kau tak harus menjawabnya jika ini privasimu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dan dua cup bubble tea pun datang.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan perang dingin? Baekhyun sudah setres." Tanya Luhan sambil menyedot bubble tea-nya.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Entah."

"Kenapa kau sepertinya marah sekali pada Baekhyun? Apa masalah kalian?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, "Harus ku jawab kah?"

"Terserah." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan sesekali menyedot bubble teanya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. 'Tidak' batinnya.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan. merasa sedikit aneh pada tingkahnya yang tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. 'Sepertinya Sehun tak akan menjawabku' ia tersenyum miris.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar alasan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan dulu, seorang saudara tidak baik bertengkar lebih dari 3 hari ini."

"Akan ku coba." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Sehun.

"Mungkin sebentar bisa." Kemudian Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sehun hendak memencet belnya, namun ia urungkan. Ia ingat kejadian lalu. Sedangkan seorang Luhan telah menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

Sehun hanya melirik tajam Luhan.

Namun sebuah suara melengking terdengar dari dalam rumah "SEHUNNIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ti Bi Si**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong ridersss /r: anda siapa?**

**Bagaimana chap ini? Aneh? atau ngebosenin yah? Aduuhh, mianhae saya sedikit hilang feel. :/  
Apa lagi ini chapnya pendek kan? Ya karena di atas tadi, apa lagi ini saya ngerasa alurnya kecepetan :( mianhae.  
Apa lagi ini updatenya lama ya? Huweee :'( kalian nungguin ga? /gak**

**Mianhae saya telat apdet dan blablablabla, karena akhir" ini saya galau -,- karena sekolah saya loh /curhat lo? u,u sekali lagi, mianhae, jengmal mianhae, saya tau kok kalau ff yg apdet lama itu bisa ngilangin feel baca seorang readers. Aduhhh, maaf ya, maaf /bungkuk-bungkukin badan mpe pala kejedot meja d depan.**

**Haduh, kalau saya besok agak lama apdet maafkan saya lagi, karena besok bakal sibuk karna saya mencari sekolah baru u,u dan besok sabtu adalah hasil kerja keras saya u,u doakan semoga nilai saya bagus ya ridersku tertjintah /riders pada muntah**

**mohon review ya^^ karena review itu nyemangatin saya, dan kalian semua, eonni, oppa, saeng, chingu dan siders /ngelirik tajem se tajem cutter. Terimakasih yang mau ripiuu^^ karena kalian begitu berharga~ XD  
**

**Sekian bacotan saya, nanti kalau panjang-panjang kalian mules kan ga enak -,-**

**oh ya, dan ini balasan ripiu yang sudah saya janjikan kemarin^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[LuluHD] **ahehehehe, iya tuh Luhan ga sopan -,- iya ini udah di lanjut. Kelamaan ga? Mianhae. Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[****Odult Maniac****] **Ini udah lanjut :D Aduuhh, iya bukan yaa? xD kekeke, udah tau kan sekarang :D heem Baek nakal ya menodai mata Thehun -,- /jewer Baek/ xD Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[Fosbaekliner]** Kaga balapan neng, nyari mati -,- anak orang d bawa ajah mobilnya 90km/jam -,- Lu udah ngerti kana ma cerita ane selanjutnya ini u,u Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[sstyle313] **iya, dia orang baik kok. Kalo ngga tuh Sehun udah di masukin Luhan ke karung u,u heem, kasian tuh Sehun :3 nanti bakal terungkap kok siapa yang paling pervert :D Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[yongin] **ehehehe, emang crazy partynya itu ya itu xD hehehehe, lah ini pikiran saya yang entah muncul kpn x Diya, itu sebenernya ga ketabrak, soalnya klo ketabrak kan udah manstream^^ Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[ayuputeri] **terimakasiiihh~ :D hoooo, iya nih Sehun ngambek karna Baek u,u /tusuk idung baek. Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[candra] **saya kira ngga lucu :D makasih :D iya, dia marah :D iya, nanti mereka juga akan keluar kok^^ Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[byunbaekkie] **iya, gapapa kok^^ kisah lulu nanti akan kebuka di chap berikutnya /entahkapan tp pasti muncul kok kenapa dia blushing mulu :D heem memang sehun disini saya buat sedikit beda, tp chap ini aku nunjukin sedikit sehun yang seperti itu, kerasa blom? /blom :D engga kok, tuh di atas udah aku ungkap :D saya eonnie u,u apakah saya manly /kibasponi. Mian sedikit lama^^ /sedikit? Hehehe Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[HyunRa] **yaa, begitu :D aduuhhh, neba lagi dong :D aku suka sama review yang nebak-nebak, kan nnti bisa buat inspirasi^^ kekekeke, itu spontan aja, biar pada kepo :D Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[SaYYou] **sudah terjawab kaaaann? :D mau tau Luhan kenapa blushing terus? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya /smirk. Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[leedongsun3] **iya, pestanya emang jahanam bgt -,- wkwkwkwk. Iya, nanti Hunhan bakal masuk kok. Kekekeke :D iya ini udah apdet. Mian lama :D Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[Nadera] **iya ini udah saya lanjoot xD kekeke. Saya semangat sekarang! Yuhuuuu~ Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[kim heeki] **luhan kan nakallll~ x Diya, sehun kan sedih karna hyungnya seperti 'itu' :D lain kali saya buat service buat sehun dari luhan, mau saran? Apa yang bagus? Langsung megang 'anu' atauu? Apa? xD Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[Novey] **iya noh gara hyungnya yang 'apalah' itu. Huuhh. Luhan atau sehun yang harus hati"? luhat saja nantii. Kekekeke, /smirk. Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[Mrs leehyukjae] **hubungannya, tuh /tunjukatas. Mereka sahabat x Diya, ini di lanjut^^. Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[XiaoLuhan] **temenan kok, biar ga mainstream aja di buat kaya musuhan. Kekeke :D waiyaa, ini kan hunhan world x Diya, ini dilanjut kok^^. Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[peaowlr] **/tersipong. Aduh makasiiih xD keknya biasa deh u,u ah, iya. Emang, tapi saya kemarin baru /sok sibuk u,u mianhae :D yahhh, chap ini turun rate xD tp nnti lama" naik kok :D ahh, saya kalo menulis begini ._. suka kelewatan, dan jika nulis mesti saya nambahi komedi walaupun harusnya serius u,u HunHan jaya always! :D iyaaa~sehun pasti sayang saya /digebukin Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[preciouselu] **engga kok, mereka temenan kan? :D malah sahabatan :D nanti lama-lama tau kok :D iya, Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[EXOTICARMYsasha] **nanti bakal terungkap kok kenapa sehun marah :D setelah chap ini alasan sehun marah terungkap^^ Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[sefuckinhun] **iyakah? Terimakasih /lempar buket bunga Sehun. :D ini udah saya lanjut^^ Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[KimberllyXiaouLu] **heem, suho tuh yaa /jewersuho. Wkwkwkkwk, kalo ketabrak kan udah mainstream, jadi saya buat yang baru, yah, sedikit alay gapapa kan hun? /liriksehun /s:thor, lo jahat banget buat gue jd alay -,-/ hub. Mereka baik kok. Kekeke~ kepo deuuhh, /towel pipi yg ripiu ini/ heem, mereka kakak adik u,u iya, makasih mau menunggu, dan Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[hanakumkum] **ini sudah saya lanjut^^ /tebarkoloruhan Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[****syafazyhyun suzyyeoja****] **heem, tbcnya nakal tuh, /cubit tbc. Iya, ini saya lanjut ^^ Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**[wonkyuhae] **ini sudah sayaaa lanjuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt /katanya semangat kan? xD kekekeke Terimakasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang tertinggal? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Rewiew lagi yaa? need more review yang membangkitkan feel saya u,u . Annyeong~ /lambailambai **


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 5]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt, YAOI**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, jalan cerita aneh, BL, BOY X BOY, typo pada pose(?).**

**Rate : M (BaekYeol) **

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH apa lagi FLAME. Hargai karya orang lain! GA SUKA YAOI MOHON KELUAR SAJA DARI FF SAYA! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Sider? Go out now! Because I HATE SIDERS! Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5 ─ preview**

.

"Sudah sampai." Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Sehun.

"Mungkin sebentar bisa." Kemudian Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sehun hendak memencet belnya, namun ia urungkan. Ia ingat kejadian lalu. Sedangkan seorang Luhan telah menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

Sehun hanya melirik tajam Luhan.

Namun sebuah suara melengking terdengar dari dalam rumah "SEHUNNIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tubuh mungil sedikit lembek(?) berlari menuju pintu utama tempat dimana Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdiri.

"Huweeee, Sehunnie, maafkan akuu~" Katanya merajuk.

Sehun hanya melirik namja yang sedang berada di lengan kanan Sehun. Ia ingin sekali menepisnya, namun manik setengah bulannya menatap sebuah pandangan memohon di samping kirinya, Luhan. namja itu menginginkan Sehun untuk mendengar penjelasan hyungnya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang masih bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya. (aku ragu ini hyungnya bukan sih -_-) kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan datar

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku."

"Hmm." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di lengan Sehun. "Sehunnie kenapa? Marah dengan hyung?"

Sehun memutar matanya. "Ani." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau kecewa?"

"Ani"

"Lalu kenapa?" Baekhyun kini mulai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sehun singkat eps. 2

"Ya! Kau ini, kenapa kau seperti ini sih?! Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau kecewa Karena memiliki hyung yang seperti ini? Kenapa sih?! Kau juga menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat singkat. memangnya kau ini perdana esia apa? Yang di hitung per karakter, jadi harus singkat-singkat." Baekhyun mendengus.

"…" Sehun tak menjawab.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya manja.

"EHM." Luhan berdehem.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, "Oih, Luhan hyung, sejak kapan kau menjadi satpam rumahku?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kemudian berjalan menuju sofa depan televisi. "Kau tak sadar ya punya tamu? Membiarkan tamunya berdiri hingga kapalan dan kehausan."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kekekeke, mianhae hyung. Kau duduk dulu." Ia kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil minuman di dapur.

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun, dan kini ia telah duduk di sebrang Sehun. "Dengarkan dia dulu ne?" Pintanya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Bakhyun datang dengan membawa tiga gelas sirup.

Setelah meletakkan sirupnya di atas meja, Baekhyun kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. "Sehunnie, aku tahu aku ini sal─"

"Apa aku boleh tetap disini, dan mendengar kalian?" Potong Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun, "Aku seperti ini karena orang tua kita."

Sehun mendelik, "Wae? Kenapa kau menyalahkan appa dan eomma? Apa salah mereka?!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Karena perceraian mereka! Mereka bercerai tidak seperti yang kau duga Sehun. Mungkin kau melihatnya mereka bercerai dengan damai, tapi asal kau tahu, mereka bercerai hingga bertengkar, hinga─ hingga eomma koma selama empat hari, k-karena appa menusuk kepala eomma dengan pi-sau."

Kemudian ia mengambil nafas. "Saat itu aku melindungimu, berkata bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja, namun setiap kau tertidur, aku menangis Sehun. Aku tidak akan menangis di depanmu karena aku tidak mau membuatmu menangis. Setelah pertengkaran eomma dan appa, mereka resmi bercerai. Namun karena hyung sakit hati dengan eomma dan appa, hyung meminta kepada appa untuk tinggal sendiri denganmu Sehun. Aku tidak mau kau tahu bahwa sebelum mereka bercerai, eomma sudah mempunyai anak dari orang lain, dan appa yang telah menikah dengan orang lain. Eomma mempunyai anak dengan cinta mudanya dulu, dan appa menikah dengan seorang teman lamanya."

"

Sehun mulai tersentuh. "Lalu, siapa yang memulai hubungan itu rusak hyung?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. "Nenek dan kakek."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun ternganga.

"Dulu, kakek dan nenek menjodohkan appa dan eomma. Awalnya appa dan eomma menolak, karna telah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Namun apa daya, kakek terus saja menekan agar mereka menikah. Akhirnya mereka pun menikah, namun tanpa dasar cinta. Tetapi hari terus berlanjut, eomma merasa bahwa appa telah menyukai eomma. Mereka pun lalu mempunyai dua malaikat mungil, yaitu aku dan kemudian kau. Setelah 17 tahun mereka menikah, suatu hari eomma melihat appa berselingkuh dengan seorang namja, selidik punya selidik, ternyata appa sebenarnya adalah seorang gay. Namun karena eomma takut, ia kemudian mencari cinta lamanya, dan mempunyai anak dengannya. Appa pun marah dengan hal itu."

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kenapa ia marah? Bukankah ia salah?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap Sehun, "Entahlah, karena aku hanya di ceritakan eomma."

"Lalu kenapa hyung seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Karena aku sangat terpukul. Setiap hari aku hanya menangis dan menangis, hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Luhan ini, ia yang mengenalkanku pada seorang Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menghiburku, dan suatu hari kami berjalan-jalan dan dengan tidak sengaja, aku melihat appa dengan seorang namja di sampingnya dengan keadaan mabuk. Kemudian aku melihatnya memasuki sebuah gedung besar, aku pun mengikutinya. Dan kau tau? Ternyata di dalam terdapat sebuah pesta, yah, pesta sex."

Sehun bergumam di samping Baekhyun yang masih mengoceh.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas. "Aku sangat terkejut melihat appa yang sedang menunggangi seorang namja yang tadi bersamanya. Kemudian aku berlari masuk ke gedung tersebut dan menampar appa sekencang-kencangnya, namun keadaan malah memburuk. Peserta pesta sex tersebut mendatangiku dan mulai melecehkanku dan hampir aku dimasuki benda pusaka mereka. Namun seperti seorang pahlawan, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gedung, menarik celananya ke bawah dan menyodokkan benda pusakanya di man holeku, sambil berkata bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Dan semenjak saat itu, aku merasa ketagihan atas sex dan melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga saat sahabatku kuliah bernama Chen mengenalkan seorang sunbaenya yang sangat kaya yang mempunyai sebuah pesta sex setiap 2 minggu."

"Lalu?" tuntut Sehun.

"Lalu aku mencari informasi tentang pesta tersebut. ternyata pesta tersebut di miliki seorang namja bernama Suho, dan ternyata pesta yang dihadiri appa adalah pesta milik ayahnya. Dan aku, kini dengan rutin menghadiri pesta anaknya."

Sehun mengangguk. "Begitu ya? Lalu, kenapa hyung dulu merengek kepada appa untuk tinggal mandiri denganku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kini senyuman tersebut adalah senyum manisnya. "Karena eomma sangat membenci kaum gay. Aku dengan cepat mengambil keputusan ini karena aku sudah tahu bahwa diriku ini telah menjadi gay. Dan appa, karena ia mennikah dengan namja, ia tak mau memiliki seorang anak dari yeoja. Maka dari itu, aku memilih hidup mandiri di temanimu." Baekhyun kemudian mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. "Karena kita tinggal mandiri, pengadilan memutuskan bahwa appa dan eomma harus memberikan kita uang bulanan karena eomma dan appa menolak merawat kita."

Baekhyun mulai berlinang air mata.

Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan haru. "Aku tahu perasaanmu hyung, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini. Kau menjadikan sex sebagai pelarianmu kan?"

Baekhyun menunduk meneteskan air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan.

"Uljima ne? hyungku ini jelek jika menangis." Kemudian Sehun mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Namun,

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE! KALIAN MEMBUATKU TERHARU HUWEEEEEEEEEE."

Tiga pasang mata itupun menatap sumber suara tersebut. Yang menangis dengan kerasnya ini bukan Baekhyun, Luhan maupun Sehun tetapi…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan bersuara.

"YA! Sejak kapan kau kemari eoh?!" Kini Sehun yang berbicara.

"Huweeee, sejak aku mandi disini huweee, dan aku menguping kalian huweeeee." Jawab Chanyeol sembari ber-huwe-huwe ria.

Kemudian Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun yang sedang terisak di dada Sehun, dan langsung menubruknya hingga Sehun pun hampir terjengkang.

Luhan menatap drama di depannya dengan tersenyum-senyum. Kemudian ia melihat Sehun yang sepertinya terdorong-dorong oleh Chanyeol menunjuk sofa di sampingnya mengkode Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun yang lumayan peka terhadap rangsang(?) lho. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke sofa sebrang, lebih tepatnya di samping Luhan.

"Ini akan menarik untuk hiburan, lihat saja. Kau pasti jarang melihatnya." Bisik Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Kena─" Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika ia melihat pasangan ChanBaek di depannya.

Chanyeol yang tadinya menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengusap bahunya pelan, kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang mulai panas.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan ganasnya hingga bibir Baekhyun sedikit membengkak dalam waktu sekejap. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka untuk mengambil nafas dan mulai menyerbu kembali bibir plum Baekhyun yang semakin membengkak. Kemudian lidahnya ia keluarkan sedikit dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga jika dilihat seperti seseorang tengah melakukan blow job. Lalu lidah panjangnya ia keluarkan seluruhnya dan mulai mengusap dengan brutal bibir Baekhyun.

"Enggghhhh. . ." Desah Baekhyun.

Bunyi kecipak semakin terdengar ketika Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menjilatnya. Baekhyun yang mempunyai predikat uke agresif pun membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan menarik dan menyedot dengan brutal lidah Chanyeol. Bahkan cipratan saliva mereka pun hingga ke pipi Baekhyun, dan dengan cekatan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya yang sedari tadi disedot oleh Baekhyun untuk mengelap saliva entah milik siapa yang berada di pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeoliiehh~. ."

"Ahhh, wajahmu manis sekali Baekhyunniehhh.. .."

Kekekeke, terdengar suara kekehan seseorang. Ternyata kekehan tersebut berasal dari seorang Luhan. iyalah, mana mungkin terdengar dari Sehun orang Sehunnya baru panas dingin gemeteran gitu.

"Eoh, Sehunnie, waeyo? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"eeuuunggghhh….."

"Hyung, apa kau─"

"Lebih cepat yeollie, putar, pencet yeol, pencet. Oouhhh, shit!" Umpatan fulgar Baekhyun pun memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Sial." Kini Sehun yang mengumpat. "Perutku mual hyung."

"Sedot Chanyeooliiii. Arrhhhh.. . . fuck."

"Kau nikmat Baek, shit ouuhhh… ."

Luhan yang mengerti bahwa adegan di depannya ini mulai memanas pun menarik tangan Sehun untuk menjauh. "Dimana kamarmu? Kau lebih baik menghindar adegan itu."

Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu di lantai dua.

"Oke."

.

.

.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampunya karena hari semakin petang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apanya?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Luhan mendengus, "Tentu saja perasaanmu pabbo."

"Lumayan." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkannya?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, "Entah, sepertinya sudah." Lalu ia tersenyum menghadap Luhan.

Luhan berdecak. Kemudian manik rusanya melirik sebuah stick PS yang masih berserakan di depan layar televisi. "Kau punya game?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju Luhan. "Kau mau bermain?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"YAAAAHHHHH! Aku kalah! Uhhh, oke, ini adalah kekalahan pertamaku!" Luhan berteriak menatap layar 60 inch di depannya.

"Ah yes! Aku menang dari Luhan hyung! Yeeeyy!" Teriak Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya di depan Luhan.

"Hasssh. Terserah kau. Berarti kita 5:1 okey? Aku pasti menang." Luhan membalas mehrongnya Sehun.

"Ya, Sehunnie, apa kau haus?" Tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan sticknya di samping kanan tubuhnya.

"Iya hyung, dari tadi kan kita berteriak terus. Tentu saja haus." Jawab Sehun dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Oh, oke. Akan aku ambilkan."

Luhan berdiri dan mengayunkan kakinya pelan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Namun suara – suara nista yang berasal dari ruang tengah pun terdengar.

"Iyaahh. . . situ Yeolli. . . Disituhhhh… ahhhh… nikmat."

"Jangan kerutkanhhh….. hole muuhh eoohh.. .. shit ouuuhh…"

Mata Luhan memicing menatap sofa. "OMO! Baekhyun!"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang tepatnya berada di tengah – tengah tangga. "Wae?" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol yang sehati dengan Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke Luhan yang tadinya menatap Baekhyun dengan mesum walaupun namanya tak di panggil.

Luhan mendengus menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Matanya memicing. "Go to bed room. Now." Ucapnya datar sembari meneruskan perjalanannnya menuruni tangga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia melingkarkan tangan telanjangnya ke arah tengkuk Chanyeol dan tangan kekar Chanyeol memanggul dua bulatan empuk baekhyun yang biasanya menciptakan musik kecipak ala kulit yang berbunyi ketika Chanyeol menggenjotnya. Bak koala raksasa, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan posisi koala tadi, dengan catatan(?) Junior seorang Park Chanyeol masih di telan oleh hole Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai satu. Namun di tengah perjalanan, Baekhyun memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!" dengan kode dari Baekhyun pun Chanyeol menghentikan langkahya.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun. "Apa?" Jawabnya datar. (Ecie cie ketularan Sehun ni ye datarnya) ─abaikan.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya merangkul tengkuk Chanyeol pun dilepaskan salah satunya. Tangan kanannya meraih juniornya sendiri yang sedikit tegang karena tadi sudah berorganseme dua kali tadi. Dua jarinya, yaitu jari jempol dan jari telunjuknya menjepit pangkal juniornya sendiri. "Annyeong. Baby junior Baekhyun mau tidur dulu ya dengan Chanyeollie." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan juniornya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Luhan sweetdrop di tempat. "YA! Kenapa kau malah pamer juniormu eoh. Menjijikkan. Bye the way, punyamu kecil juga Baek." Badan Luhan bergetar karena menahan tawa.

Kini giliran Bakhyun yang sweetdrop. "Yaaa, meskipun kecil, tapi imut kan. Iya kannn iya kaaann?" Sanggah Baekhyun yang masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan juniornya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, apa kau tak melihat Chanyeol? Wajahnya melas sekali, kasihan juniornya berkedut minta bergoyang dengan holemu. Hush sana."

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar Baekhyun yang tadinya tertunda karena ulah pacarnya sendiri.

Luhan pun berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas, "Minumannya hanya inikah?" gumamnya sambil mengaduk aduk isi kulkas.

Luhan kemudian hanya mengambil sebotol sirup jeruk yang siap minum. Kemudian ia menuangnya kedalam dua gelas tinggi dan di beri sedotan. Luhan berdecak sembari membawa dua gelas tersebut ke kamar Sehun.

Saat ia akan menaiki tangga Luhan mendengar sebuah suara desahan di balik pintu berstiker panda yang membawa strawberry. Luhan kembali berdecak, kemudian ia berteriak "YA! JAGA DESAHAN KALIAN EOH. DISINI MASIH ADA YANG LEBIH POLOS!"

Seketika desahan-desahan nista tersebut berhenti. "PERGILAH LU!" itu suara Baekhyun.

"ck." Luhan mendecih lahi, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut dan menendangnya.

.

.

DUAKKKKK

.

.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"YA! DESAHAN KALIAN MENGGANGGU PENDENGARANKU!" Teriak Luhan kembali.

Baekhyun yang didalam kamar kembali berteriak, "MAKANYA KAU CEPAT-CEPAT BERPACARAN DENGAN SEHUN AGAR KAU BISA SEPERTI KAMI!"

.

.

BLUSHHHH

.

.

Pipi Luhan merona. "HAIIIS KAU INI!"

Luhan kembali masuk ke kamar Sehun dan membukannya. "Sehun-ah, ini minumnya."

Sehun mendonggak, "oh, oke. Terimakasih hyung."

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Ne, hyung? Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap manik Sehun, "Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan marah ne?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Wae hyung?"

Mata rusa Luhan turun dari manik Sehun, melihat sebuah benda kenyal yang di balut dengan kulit berwarna pink cerah. "Mianhae"

Luhan memajukan badannya tepat di hadapan Sehun dan memajukan kepalanya. Kini jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu tarikan nafas.

.

.

.

.

CUPPPP

.

.

.

.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC^^**

**HAI RIDERSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH! GIMANA FF KELANJUTANNYA? ADEGAN LITTLE NCNYA GIMANA? KURANG PUASKAH?**

**MIANHAE NE AKU KEMARIN SETELAH KELULUSAN MAU APDET KILAT, TAPI KARNA RUMOR KRIS ITU, SAYA JADI KEHENTI, TRUS RENCANANYA KEMAREN SEBELUM RAMADHAN SAYA MAU POST TAPI ADA RUMOR BAEKYEON, MAKA SAYA TUNDA KARENA FF INI MENGANDUNG BAEKYEOL. LALU PAS ABIS LEBARAN MAU SAYA POST EH TERNYATA CHARGER SAYA MATI DAN GA BISA BUAT CHARGE LAPTOP SAYA. DAN AKU POST INI MINJEM PAKE LAPTOP TEMEN SAYA. UUURRGHHHH. **

**MIANHAE SAYA GA BALAS REPIU KALIAN, GA ENAK MAKE LAPTOP TEMEN LAMA-LAMA. SEKIAN^^**

***SARANGHAE***

**MIAN CAPSLOCK JEBOLS -,-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 6]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek (akan bertambah sesuai alur)**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt, YAOI**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, jalan cerita aneh, BL, BOY X BOY, typo pada pose(?).**

**Rate : T**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH apa lagi FLAME. Hargai karya orang lain! GA SUKA YAOI MOHON KELUAR SAJA DARI FF SAYA! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Sider? Go out now! Because I HATE SIDERS! Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 Preview**

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Ne, hyung? Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap manik Sehun, "Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan marah ne?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Wae hyung?"

Mata rusa Luhan turun dari manik Sehun, melihat sebuah benda kenyal yang di balut dengan kulit berwarna pink cerah. "Mianhae"

Luhan memajukan badannya tepat di hadapan Sehun dan memajukan kepalanya. Kini jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu tarikan nafas.

.

.

.

.

CUPPPP

.

.

.

.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun.

.

.

Chapter 6 Starting..

.

1 Detik

.

2 Detik

.

3 Detik

.

"Hhhhhhh…" Luhan melepas ciumannya dengan Sehun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengingat sesuatu. "Oh God. Mianhae Sehun-ah." Kemudian ia berdiri membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar kamar Sehun, berniat untuk melarikan diri. Namun,

"Hh-yungg! Awas pin-"

.

.

DUAAAKKKK

.

.

"tu" Sehun yang masih pada posisi duduk melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh Luhan yang menabrak pintu. Dengan tergesa Sehun langsung berdiri menuju Luhan yang setengah sadar akibat menabrak pintu kamarnya.

"Aish hyung. Kau ini ada- ada saja." Ucap Sehun sambil memapah Luhan menuju ranjangnya. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan pada dashboard ranjangnya.

Luhan yang masih setengah sadar akibat kepalanya yang pusing pun menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum samar. "Ini akibat dari hyungmu itu, Sehun." Lalu ia mengucek hidung yang terasa geli. "Sehun, kenapa hidungku geli ya."

Netra Sehun yang semula menatap netra Luhan kini beralih pada lubang hidung Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Ya hyung! Kau mimisan eoh!"

Luhan yang merasa jari telunjuknya basah karena mengucek hidung pun menatap jarinya dan melotot, "Ya Tuhan! Dda-raaah" Luhan kini telah mengerjap lucu menatap Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, suara Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun tetap melanjutkan acaranya membuka pintu, namun ia sempatkan menoleh pada Luhan dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku akan mengambil obat di kotak p3k untukmu, Luhan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap punggung Sehun yang hilang di telan oleh pintu. Luhan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya agar hidungnya tidak mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit – langit kamar Sehun, netra lembutnya menerawang kejadian yang baru saja ia lalui_. Hais, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu terhadap Sehun? Bagaimana jika setelah ini dia membenciku dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Bagaimana nanti aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya- ups. Ah aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali melihat Sehun._ Pikir Luhan.

.

CLEK

.

Pintu terbuka dan terdapat Oh Sehun di depannya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya sembari membawa segelas air, sebuah tisu dan sebotol iodine. Tunggu, apa? Iodine? Mungkin sedikit koreksi untuk Sehun kali ini. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar pintu dibuka, ia menoleh dan tepat pada netra coklat gelap milik Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil hingga Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sehun menyodorkan gelas air tersebut didepan Luhan, "Ini, kau minum dulu hyung." Luhan bangkit duduk dan menerima gelas tersebut lalu meminumnya perlahan hingga tersisa separuhnya dan mengembalikan gelas tersebut pada Sehun. Kemudian Sehun meminum air tersebut sambil memutar lidahnya pada bibir gelas dimana itu adalah letak bibir Luhan sewaktu ia minum. _Manis, seperti tadi yang aku rasakan_. Pikirnya.

Luhan yang tadinya menatap seprai, kini menatap Sehun. "Tunggu, kenapa kau bawa iodine?"

"Tentu saja untuk hidungmu itu hyung agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi." Ucap Sehun dengan datarnya sambil membuka tutup iodine yang dari tadi ia bawa.

"Aa-pa?! Kau akan menjejalkan iodine itu ke hidungku? Apa kau gila?" Luhan bersungut-sungut sambil berdiri merebut botol iodine di tangan Sehun. Namun tindakan Luhan tersebut membuat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya bertambah banyak.

Sehun menatap aliran darah dari hidung Luhan yang kemudian mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. "Hyung, lebih baik kau tidur saja, darah yang keluar dari hidungmu bertambah banyak eoh."

.

DEG

.

Detak jantung Luhan bertambah keras, apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang saat ini sangat intim bagi dua orang dewasa yang berada di sebuah kamar. Sehun yang merasa sangat cangung dengan keadaan ia membungkuk untuk menidurkan Luhan, ia menatap netra lembut Luhan dan dengan perlahan netranya berpindah ke bawah, tepatnya pada bibir plum Luhan yang sedikit mengerucut. Luhan yang menatap netra Sehun pada saat Sehun melihat bibirnya. Maka dari itu Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium Sehun lagi.

.

CUPP

.

Namun ciuman Luhan kini tak sebatas hanya menempel saja seperti tadi. Kini ia mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir Sehun, tetapi masih tidak ada balasan dari Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Luhan bertingkah mulai ganas dengan menggigit kecil bibir Sehun, namun bibir itu tetap saja membeku. Luhan merasa kecewa sekarang, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa sebuah bibir yang menghangati hatinya hilang pun membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah memandang almari Sehun yang berada di sisi kiri kamarya. "Kenapa kau berhenti hyung?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Hyung, apa aku salah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan masih terdiam. Bibir pinknya sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berhenti?" Sehun manarik dagu Luhan agar menatap matanya. Wajah Luhan memang berpaling ke arah Sehun, namun arah pandangnya tetap ke almari.

Sehun kemudian melepas tangannya pada dagu Luhan, "Sebenarnya aku menyukainya." Hati Luhan berdebar mendengar peryantaan Sehun, lalu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Namun aku kurang menyukai jika kau yang melakukannya." Sekarang bahkan terdengar suara pecahan hati Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehun. Netra Luhan kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum evil. Luhan masih mencoba menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh, namun apa kata, air matanya tetap mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut lalu mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ssstt. Jangan menangis hyung, kau pasti akan bahagia setelah ini." Sehun kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih bibir plum Luhan yang sangat ia sukai.

.

CUPP

.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan melumatnya sebentar, dan detik berikutnya ia melepaskan bibirnya. Walaupun ciuman Sehun hanya beberapa detik, Luhan merasa hatinya menghangat dan berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku tidak menyukainya jika kau yang melakukannya karena aku lebih suka jika aku yang melakukannya. Oh ya, daan kau kali ini sudah jahat sekali hyung."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. "Kenapa aku jahat?" Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Karena kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Seketika netra Luhan membulat sebulat cintanya pada Sehun *Plakk -_-

"Bbbenarkah?" Luhan merona mendengar ucapannya yang gagap. Sungguh ia malu. Sehun tertawa kecil saat Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gagap. "Tentu saja. Walaupun dulu aku pernah mempunyai namjachingu, aku belum pernah mencium bibirnya." Dan seketika wajah Luhan berubah menjadi aneh, "Berarti kau pernah mencium pipinya, dahinya, dan lain-lain?"

Sehun tertawa evil, "Menurutmu?"

Dan dengan jawaban Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Luhan bertambah sebal. Sehun yang melihat perubahan Luhan pun tertawa dan mencubit pipinya. "Kau lucu hyung jika mengambek seperti itu." Karena Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut, Luhan semakin merengut sebal.

"Omo, hyung kesini aku sumpal hidungmu memakai tisu." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya agar Sehun mudah menyumpal hidungnya. Sehun menggulung tisu tersebut lalu memasukkannya pada lubang hidung Luhan yang masih berdarah. "Ah selesai." Kemudian Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Luhan.

.

.

CUPP

.

CKLEK

.

.

Seketika Luhan dan Sehun yang tadinya sedang berciuman langsung melepas tautan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Aaaaa. Kalian baru masa pendekatan yaa. Luhan, kau cepat sekali mendapatkan adikku." Ucap Seorang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Sehun berteriak dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi "Ya hyung! Apa kau bisa mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk rumah?"

Baekhyun yang warasnya masih dipertanyakan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan gaya kaget. "Oh God. Bahkan seorang Sehun baru kali ini membentak hyungnya dengan nada tinggi. Apa ini karena Luhan. Ya! Chanyeollie, come here baby!" Baekhyun menyuruh kekasihnya –Chanyeol─ yang tadi terlihat oleh netranya yang sedang meminum air di dapur. Mendapat panggilan sang kekasih pun Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Diamlah hyung." Namun bagi Baekhyun, ucapan Sehun tersebut membuatnya tertawa. "Ahahahahahaha. Lihat wajahmu memerah Sehun! Ahahahaha."

Sehun yang melihat tingkah hyungnya yang kurang waras ─karena tidak ada hal lucu dan Baekhyun tertawa─ melepas slipper yang terpasang indah di kakinya lalu melemparkan slipper tersebut pada Baekhyun, namun karena Baekhyun tertawa kencang dan memegangi perutnya, alhasil slipper yang Sehun lemparkan mengenai sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di depan kamar Sehun.

.

.

PLETAKKK

.

.

"Aigoo" Keluh Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya. "Ya Sehun! Kenapa kau lempar slippermu pada Chanyeol?"

"Tidak sengaja." Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa karena ulah kedua kakak beradik tersebut mulai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Sehun memandang Luhan kemudian membantunya untuk bangun. "Hhhh. Dasar anak tidak tahu diri." Sesal Baekhyun.

Luhan bangun dan berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Ahhh, mianhae Sehun tadi tidak sengaja, Baek." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyidiknya. "Ahh, geurae, lalu kenapa hidungmu kau sumbat dengan tisu?" Luhan menatap hidungnya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku mimisan."

Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda Luhan, "Jinjja? Kenapa bisa kau mimisan seperti itu? Apa Sehun telanjang dihadapanmu hingga kau mimisan?"

Luhan melotot "Apa?! Yang benar saja bodoh, aku tadi menabrak pintu." Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O "Lalu, Sehun, apa kau juga mimisan? Kenapa diatas bibirmu juga ada darahnya?"

Sehun terlihat kikuk saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ini karena─"

"Sini aku bersihkan." Potong Luhan. kemudian Luhan memencet lubang hidung kanannya dan mengeluarkan angin dari sisi kanan lubang hidungnya dan kemudian tisu tersebut keluar dari hidung Luhan. setelah itu Luhan mendekatkan dirinya menuju Sehun dan meraih bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan kemudian beruah menjadi lumatan yang halus hingga membuat seorang Sehun terbuai dan kemudian membalasnya. Lidah lihai Luhan kemudian mengusap bibir Sehun dengan tegas, menjilati seluruh permukaan bibir hingga tepat dimana bibir Sehun terkena darah mimisan Luhan. Luhan memoles bibir atas Sehun dengan lembut hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman. Entah dorongan dari mana, Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya meraih lidah Luhan yang kemudian dihisapnya kuat-kuat. "Hhhhhhh.." Desah Luhan saat Sehun menarik lidahnya. Ciuman panas tersebut berlangsung beberapa menit yang disaksikan oleh sepasang kekasih yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah merasa cukup, Luhan melepaskan tautannya kemudian menatap netra Sehun dan mengusap bibirnya yang penuh dengan saliva enah milik siapa dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu tangannya menuju wajah Sehun dan mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalian sangat cepat sekali." Ucap salah satu dari pasangan kekasih itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, sedngkan Sehun hanya menunduk malu. "Okay, mungkin kalian butuh waktu 'berdua' untuk dihabiskan secara panas pada malam ini. Paiii." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

.

KLEK

.

Pintu tertutup. "Sehun-ah, maaf─"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan hal tersebut sukses membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih keras.

.

CKLEK

.

Sebuah kepala Baekhyun menyembul lagi dibalik pintu kamar Sehun, dan seketika Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dengan terengah-engah.

Baekhyun mengedipkan metanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum samar. "Ini sudah dua kali aku melihat kalian berciuman, yah aku hanya mau berpesan bahwa jangan lupa kunci pintunya, okay?" Baekhyun mengedip kemudian di hilang lagi di balik pintu. Niat awal Sehun adalah melempar slippernya kepada Baekhyun, namun hyungnya tersebut lebih cepat keluar sebelum ia melepaskan slippernya.

Luhan mendengus, kemudian menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk di atas karpet yang menghadap televisi. Sehun pun hanya bisa menurut yang kemudian mengikuti jejak Luhan yang duduk di atas karpet.

"Sehun, kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Luhan yang kini sedang membuka topik baru agar keadaan mereka tidak canggung.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kemudian mengendikkan bahunya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu." Dan saat itu pula tubuh Luhan membeku. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Lalu kenapa kau malah mulai menciumku juga tadi?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Aku merasa senang saat menyentuh bibirmu hyung, rasanya manis dan lembut. Aku suka." Kemudian Luhan teringat sesuatu bahwa esok adalah hari minggu. "Sehun-ah, apa kau besok free?"

Sehun mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku rasa tidak, wae?" Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan membuatnya semangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan besok?" Sehun tersenyum meringis menatap mata Luhan dan mengacungkan jempolnya yang menyetujui ajakan Luhan.

"Okay!" Teriak Luhan dan kemudian meraih bibir Sehun, memberikan sebuah ciuman manis tanpa rasa nafsu seperti tadi.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Annyeong readers-nim! :D**

**Mianhae chap ini pendekkk ya^^ (udah lama updatenya, pendek pula)**

**Ahh, udah lama ya ff ini ga lanjut. Mianhae saya lama update. Bukannya saya hiatus, tapi ini karena hambatan hidup saya -_- Hal ini dikarenakan charger netbook saya rusak, jadi perlu diganti, nah waktu saya mau ganti tapi saya ga ada waktu buat beli. Mianhae. Trus tepat saat ulangtahun Chen, 21 sept saya dapet kecelakaan, jatuh dari lantai dua. Saya harus opname 2 minggu di rumah sakit dan ngga berangkat sekolah. Itu lama karena saya ada benturan di otak sama tulang selangka saya patah hingga harus di platina -_- padahal sebelum dirumah sakit saya udah ngetik ff ini, tapi karena halangan tadi saya ga bisa lanjutin. Eh pas udah pulang tangan saya d gendong biar platinanya ngga geser, jadi saya saat itu belum bisa nyentuh laptop. sampe 1 bulan saya ga lihat laptop/televisi/dll saya ga dibolehin karena otak saya belum pulih, dan kalo maksa resikonya trauma otak saya kembali. Dan sampai saat ini pun saya ga bakal lebih dr 15 menit nnton televisi/laptop karena sampai sekarang saya masih pusing kalau terlalu lama. :v**

**Tentang kenapa Chap ini pendek, ini sengaja saya buat karena saya mau ngetest kalian apakah pecinta HunHan masih banyak. Jika yg review ini banyak, saya janji chap berikutnya bakal saya buat 2x lipatnya. Saya mau menghidupkan Hunhan dalam fantasi hati. So, review okay? Review chap ini lebih dari 20 maka saya buat chap depan 2x lipatnya berlaku kelipatannya./plakk**

**Maaf juga saya belum sempat membalas review kalian karena waktu mepet yg berdesakan sama tugas, tapi saya udah baca review kalian kok. Terimakasih kalian /flying kiss/**

**Oke sekian cuap-cuap saya. Terimakasih! Jangan lupa review ne?**

**Annyeong!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crazy Party**

**[Chapter 7]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek (akan bertambah sesuai alur)**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt, YAOI**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, jalan cerita aneh, BL, BOY X BOY, typo pada pose(?).**

**Rate : T**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH apa lagi FLAME. Hargai karya orang lain! GA SUKA YAOI MOHON KELUAR SAJA DARI FF SAYA! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Sider? Go out now! Because I HATE SIDERS! Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[BACA ATTENTION &amp; A/N DIBAWAH! PENTING!]**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 Preview**

"Sehun-ah, apa kau besok free?"

Sehun mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku rasa tidak, wae?" Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan membuatnya semangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan besok?" Sehun tersenyum meringis menatap mata Luhan dan mengacungkan jempolnya yang menyetujui ajakan Luhan.

"Okay!" Teriak Luhan dan kemudian meraih bibir Sehun, memberikan sebuah ciuman manis tanpa rasa nafsu seperti tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 Strating**

**.**

_**Luhan's First Sight**_

Luhan melagkahkan kakinya menapaki lantai kafetaria kampusnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu food store yang menyediakan kimbab yang saat ini sangat Luhan butuhkan untuk mengisi perutnya. "Ahjumma, tolong sekotak kimbab porsi kecil dan sekaleng cola dingin." Ucap Luhan pada ahjumma di depannya yang sedang mengetikkan bill Luhan. Luhan mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil kartu mahasiswanya kemudian memberikannya pada ahjumma tersebut. Ahjumma tersebut menggesekkan kartu Luhan pada samping mesin kasirnya. "Ahjumma, poin kafeku tinggal berapa?" "130 poin." Jawab ahjumma tersebut pendek. "Ah, kamsahamnida."

Setelah mendapatkan sekotak kimbab dan sekaleng cola ia menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria. Netra rusanya bertemu dengan sosok manusia bertubuh mungil yang sedang di dekap oleh sosok namja setinggi pagar kampusnya. Kemudian ia memanggilnya, "Baekhyun!" namja yang dipanggilnya tersebut menoleh.

"HAIII LUHAN HYUNG!" Teriak Baekhyun menggema seluruh kafetaria. Untung pada saat jam tersebut kafetaria masih sepi. Luhan kemudian beranjak menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di pojok kafetaria.

"Hai Baek, Hai Chanyeol." Sapa Luhan saat ia telah sampai di tempat duduk Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Hai hyung. Eh, kenapa jam ini kau dikafetaria?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan pasangan ChanBaek tersebut. "Aku sudah selesai dengan jamku. Kalian sendiri?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menurunkan hamburger yang berada di nampannya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Dosen kami cuti, jadi kami hanya diberi tugas makalah dan kami pergi." Luhan yang tadinya mengunyah kimbab kini menghentikan gerakan rahangnya. "Gila saja kau Baek, tugas makalah kau tinggalkan? Kau bisa dapat nilai C."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyesap coffe creamnya kini ia angkat bicara menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Tenang saja hyung, kami sudah pernah mengerjakannya, mungkin dosen Ah itu terlalu tua hingga lupa tugas apa yang pernah diberikannya. Jadi nanti kita hanya tinggal mengumpulkannya nanti."

Luhan hanya menganggung-angguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan hamburger yang sedari tadi ia pegang selama mengunyah dan mengambil ponsel putihnya yang berada di saku celana. "Ya Sehun-ah?"

Sejenak Baekhyun mendengarkan ucapan orang tersebut di seberang sana. "Kau tinggal masuk gerbang, kemudian berbelok ke kiri dan kau akan mendapati pojok lapangan sepak bola, kemudian lurus ke utara, jika kau berjalan dengan benar, kau akan melewati ruang sastra jepang kemudian terus saja sampai kau mendapati sebuah lorong dan ikuti lorong tersebut sampai kau ke kafetaria. Aku berada disini bersama teman-temanku. Palli aku membutuhkan makalah tugas itu." Setelahnya Baekhyun menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

Setelahnya Luhan yang penasaran lalu bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Siapa dia?" Baekhyun yang kembali mengangkat hamburgernya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamburgernya tersebut. "Hanya dongsaengku yang akan mengantarkan tugas makalahku." Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang bebalut dengan kaos polo berwarna biru muda dengan jeans panjang datang menghampiri Baekhyun, "Hyung ini tugasmu."

Luhan kaget dengan suara tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya pada seorang namja yang berdiri di samping kiri mejanya.

-_Omo, dia tampaaann. Apakah dia adik Baekhyun? Kenapa berbeda sekali. Sungguh dia sangat manis dan tampan_. _Aigoo_\- Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun mendongak ke asal suara. "Woah, kau cepat sekali Sehun, terimakasih." Namja yang dipanggil Sehun tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya, "Kakiku panjang hyung." Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut langsung merengut kesal. "Kau mau duduk sebentar? Pasti kau lelah kan dari rumah menaiki bus dan berjalan seperti ini? Atau kau mau makan sesuatu? Ini pakai kartuku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu identitas mahasiswanya dari dompet.

Sehun mengambil kartu hyungnya tersebut. Hal inilah yang Sehun sukai, walaupun Baekhyun cerewet dan menyebalkan, ia sangat perhatian padanya dan sangat menyayanginya.

Kemudian Sehun menuju salah satu food store yang berada disana, kemudian menyerahkan kartu mahasiswa hyungnya tersebut. "Maaf nak, tapi poin kartu ini sudah habis. Disini poin anda tinggal 7." Sehun seketika langsung sweatdrop. "Sebentar ne ahjumma, saya mau kesana sebentar. Saya masih memesan itu okay?" ahjumma tersebut mengangguk, dan kemudian Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Hyung, poin kartumu habis, bagaimana aku bisa membeli makanan jika bergitu?" Sehun berkacak pinggang di depan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras. "Ah, mianhae aku lupa mengisinya di ATM kampus tadi." Baekhyun mengatakannya sembari tersenyum kecil. Sehun kini yang menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa memakai kartuku Sehun." Ucap salah seorang disana. Sehun mengalihkan pandanannya kearah samping Baekhyun, tepatnya namja pagar sekolah yang menyandang sebagai kekasih seorang Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol memberikan kartunya kepada Sehun. "Aku tadi baru saja mengisi poinnya. Pakai saja." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menerima kartu Chanyeol. "Gomawo hyung." Kemudian ia pergi ke tempat food store yang tadinya ia memesan makanan.

Namun di antara ke tiga orang di bangku tersebut terdapat sebuah aura suram dari seorang Luhan.

-_Sialan Chanyeol, padahal aku ingin membantu Sehun untuk meminjamkan kartuku. Namun si telinga lebar malah memberikan kartunya. Sial, modus pertamaku pada Sehun sudah gagal kali ini. Hhhh awas saja kau Chanyeol._-

Luhan kemudian memasukkan kembali dompetnya yang tadi ia ambil namun tinggal ujung dompet tersebut keluar, Chanyeol malah memberikan kartunya pada Sehun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kemudian bertanya kepada Luhan. "Hyung, kenapa tanganmu sedari tadi berada di pantat?" Luhan melayangkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, "Ahhh, aku hanya menggaruk pantatku, pantatku gatal. Hehehehe." Ucap Luhan dengan –sok− polosnya.

.

Drrrrrt

.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Jongin calling. Nama Jongin tertera di ponselnya, kemudian ia mengangkatnya.

"Wae Jonginie?" Luhan diam sebentar mendengarkan Jongiin yang di seberang sana. "Oke, aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu ne?"

.

KLIK

.

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku kafetaria. "Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi karena Jongin memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk orang yang ia sukai."

"Ne? ahh ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan ya Hyung!" Teriak Baekhyun saat Luhan telah berjalan dengan cepatnya.

_**Luhan's First Sight END**_

.

.

.

"AAAAAAA SEHUN PABBO-YA NAMJAAAAAAAA~"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SEHUN− KYAAAAAAA~"

"SEHUN KAU SANGAT JELEKKKKH!"

"KYAAA SEHUN PABBO INI SANGAT TINGGI BODOH! AKU BENCI KETINGGIAN"

"Makanya kau pendek sekali, pantas saja kalau kau takut tinggi." Jawab seorang namja

"Hiks.. Sehun aku takut.. Hueeeee Sehun Kau jahat Huweeeeee~"

Begitulah teriakan seorang namja bernama Luhan saat menaiki Bianglala. Oke, ini baru bianglala. Padahal rencananya Sehun akan mengajak Luhan bermain roller coaster, namun karena reaksi Luhan yang menaiki bianglala ini saja teriakannya membuat bianglala ini goyah, Sehun pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Kapsul bianglala HunHan tersebut berhenti persis di tengah-tengah puncak perputarannya. Sehun yang sedikit usil pun mulai menggoda Luhan. "Hyung, ayo turun kita turun, kita sudah berada di bawah.

Luhan yang tadinya meringkuk di lantai kapsul pun menatap Sehun, "Jinjja?" Luhan berdiri sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya, "KYAAAAA SEHUN GILAAAAA~" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Luhan menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menghentakkan kakinya berselang-seling. "Ahahahahaha, Ya! Hyunh jika kau takut jangan menghentakkan kakimu eoh, kau membuat kapsul kita bergoyang."

"Hiks. Kau jahat- hiks." Luhan terisak sambil meringkukkan badannya kembali pada pojok kapsul bianglala. "Hehehe. Mianhae hyung, jja kau duduk di sampingku palli." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. "Shireo! Aku tak percaya padamu. Hiks."

Sehun kemudian memajukan badannya meaih tangan Luhan kemudian ia giring untuk duduk dipangkuannya, "Ahh kau terlalu lama. Jika kau tak mau disampingku kau bisa berada di pangkuanku. " Luhan berhenti sesenggukan. "Tetap saja aku melihat bawah bodoh, lebih jelas malah." Ucapnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Kalau begitu−"

.

SREET

.

.

BRUKK

.

Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan agar menghadapnya lalu mendudukkan badan keduannya ke lantai kapsul. "Bagaimana jika begini?" Napas hangat Sehun pun menjalar pada wajah Luhan yang tak tertutupi tangannya. Kemudian Luhan membuka kedua tangannya dan menatap sekitarnya. "Hiks kau jahat. Hiks hiks tega kau, hiks." Jawab Luhan dengan sesenggukan.

Sehun kemudian merengkuh Luhan ke dadanya dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.  
"Uljima Luhannie." Tangan Luhan yang tadinya hanya menggantung tergeletak kini digerakkan untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Luhan jatuh tertidur di pelukan hangat seorang Sehun, kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya mereka harus benar-benar keluar dari kapsul bianglala.

Sehun membopong tubuh tergolek tak berdaya di punggungnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusak rambut Luhan yang saat itu kepalanya menempel pada bahu kirinya. Sehun tersenyum dan netranya menabrak sebuah bayangan tempat duduk. Lalu Sehun menyenderkan Luhan pada kursi taman yang tadi sempat ia lihat.

Sehun membelai surai tembaga Luhan dan bermonolog ria. "Luhan hyung, apa kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau menciumku? Bahkan kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Entah kali ini apakah aku sudah move on dari Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, aku belum mencintaimu jujur saja. Ya, hanya sedikit menyukaimu, mungkin. Menyukai bibirmu menyapa bibirku dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar." Sehun mengakhiri monolognya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Luhan. Ya, Sehun tetaplah manusia, yang tak pernah tahu tentang sebuah fakta tersembunyi.

"Eungghhh." Luhan melenguh dalam tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap menatap Sehun. "Hoaaamm, apakah aku tidur terlalu lama?" Tanyanya pada Sehun. "Mungkin 5 menit saja. Kajja kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan rusanya ke sekelilingnya. "Sehun, ayo kita kesana!" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim dengan nama Häagen – Dazs.

Sehun hanya pasrah mengikuti Luhan dan sekarang telah berakhir di kedai es krim terkenal ini. Luhan menyuap es krim green tea-nya dengan mulut belepotan es krim. Sedangkan Sehun sedang memakan es krimnya sambil memainkan handphonenya sendiri, bahkan Luhan merasa di abaikan. Namun saat ini Luhan tak mau peduli, ia lebih fokus pada es krimnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih saja asyik memainkan handphonenya. Padahal jika kau lihat, es krim Sehun sudah separuh mencair. Bahkan sedari tadi Luhan sudah menghabiskan es krimnya. Namun sepertinya Sehun tak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Kemudian netranya melihat sebuah pantulan ponsel Sehun. Yeah, di belakang Sehun memanglah sebuah kaca yang melapisi tiang kedai tersebut. netra rusa Luhan menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Naik wahana menempel dengan handphone, duduk santai menempel dengan handphone, makan es krim menempel dengan handphone, kau ini manusia atau power bank sih?" Racau Luhan saat merasa di abaikan. Sehun yang terkikik melihat sesuatu di handphonennya pun mendonggakkan kepalanya dari handphone, "Ne? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aniya." Jawab Luhan singkat lalu berdiri dan berjalan manuju pintu keluar kedai. "Haiiiss hyung itu kenapa juga." Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang telah lebih dulu keluar. Namun setelah ia keluar ia tak menemukan Luhan dimana pun. "Kemana dia?!" Sehun menggerutu frustasi.

.

.

Drrrrtt… Drrrtt…

.

.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

_From Luhan Hyung,_

_Jangan menunggu atau mencariku. Aku pulang._

Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. " Cepat sekali dia pergi. Apa dia marah? Hhhh." Sehun berjalan kearah parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

.

.

BRAAAKKK

Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Kemudian disusul dengan suara isakan dari sebuah bibir pink ranum miliknya.

"Hiks hiks aku pikir Sehun sudah menyukaiku karna aku menciumnya. Hiks hiks, lalu kenapa ia memangkuku dan memelukku di bianglala? Kenapa? Aku pikir dia menyukaiku. Ternyata dia hanya menyukaiku yang sedang terobsesi bibirnya. Hiks hiks."

Luhan bermonolog ria di apartemennya, beruntung adik tirinya belum pulan dari bermain di rumah kekasihnya. Jadi dia bebas untuk melakukan apa saja. Luhan kemudian membuka ponselnya, namun setelah itu Luhan kembali menangis karena lock screennya bergambar foto Sehun yang dulu ia curi dari ponsel Baekhyun. "Hiks, kau menyebalkan!" Teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun pada ponselnya.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

_**Luhan POV**_

Aku dan Sehun kini tengah berjalan-jalan di antara wahana yang sangat menantang. Disisi kananku Sehun tengah membawa satu stick permen kapas sambil memainkan handphonennya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal terhadapnya. Kemudian netraku menangkap sebuah stand permainan yang menyediakan tembak air.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kesana!" Ucapku sambil menarik ujung kemejanya. "Ne? oh, kajja." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

Kami bermain tembak air hingga pada akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama menang. Yeah, walaupun Sehun dahulu yang menang. Kemudian kami diperbolehkan mempunyai dua boneka seukuran bayi. Aku memilih boneka rusa tentu saja. Lalu ku lirik Sehun, ia mengambil sebuah boneka owl. Kemudian ku dengar ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih, "Matanya mirip denganmu, Soo."

Mataku mengerjap. Soo? Siapa itu soo? Urgh hatiku panas!

.

.

"Hiks kau jahat. Hiks hiks tega kau, hiks." Seruku pada Sehun karena dia membohongiku. Sehun menyebalkan sekali, jahat sekali dia, aku kan takut dengan ketinggian. Apa pula dia membohongiku jika kita harus turun. Ternyata dengan bodohnya posisi kapsul kita malah berada di puncak bianglala. Sialan kau Sehun! Sisi girlyku kelihatan kan! Ish!

"Shhhhh. Uljima." Ucapnya sambil mengelus surai belakangku.

Sehun kemudian merengkuh tubuhku ke dadanya dan mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.  
"Uljima Luhannie." Tanganku yang sedari tadi hanya tergeletak lemas pun bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Beberapa menit setelah itu, entahlah aku sepertinya hilang kesadaran diri saat Sehun memelukku dengan eratnya.

Kurasakan tubuhku digendong oleh Sehun, kubuka sebelah mataku untuk memastikan apakah Sehun benar menggendongku atau tidak. Ternyata benar, Sehun menggendongku. Kemudian kulihat tangan kanannya bergerak menuju kepalaku. Dengan segera aku menutup mataku lagi.

Kurasakan Sehun meletakkanku pada sebuah kursi. Kemudian ia membelai surai tembagaku dan bermonolog ria. "Luhan hyung, apa kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau menciumku? Bahkan kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Entah kali ini apakah aku sudah move on dari Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, aku belum mencintaimu jujur saja. Ya, hanya sedikit menyukaimu, mungkin. Menyukai bibirmu menyapa bibirku dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar."

.

PRAAANNNGGG

.

Saat itu hatiku benar-benar hancur. Sehun tidak menyukaiku? Lantas apa yang ia lakukan tadi?! Oh Tuhan! Itu menyebalkan sekali, dan siapa itu Kyungsoo? Ex-namjachingunya? Hiks, Sehun kau jahat! Lagi, dia hanya menyukai sentuhan bibirku? What The?! Jadi─ Ouh SHIT!

Beberapa detik berikutnya kurasakan sebuah daging lembut dan halus menyapa bibirku. Dahiku mengernyit tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ya, Sehun kali ini mencimku. Kenapa kau menciumku Sehun?! Bukankah kau tidak menyuka─ Oh, kau menyukai bibirku tadi.

Agar hatiku tak semakin buruk saja, aku berpura-pura untuk bangu dari tidurku. Namun setelahnya, bukan yang bernama Luhan jika aku tidak dapat beracting dengan baik.

.

.

Aku dengan gembiranya menyuap es krim green teaku dengan mulut belepotan es krim. Sedangkan Sehun kulihat ia sedang memakan es krimnya sambil memainkan handphonenya sendiri, well, aku merasa agak di abaikan. Namun untuk saat ini aku tak mau peduli, es krim ini membiusku untuk menghabiskannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku telah selesai meraup habis es krim di gelasku, kulihat Sehun yang masih saja asyik memainkan handphonenya. Apakah handphone lebih cantik dari pada aku? Menyebalkan. Lihat, es krim Sehun sudah separuh mencair. Apakah ia tak sadar? Ughh. Sayang sekali es krim tersebut. padahal rasa es krim Häagen Dazs tak ada duanya. Namun sepertinya Sehun tak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Aku melihat sebuah kaca tepang di belakang Sehun. Aku mencoba berkaca mengelap sebuah sisa es krim yang menempel pada sudut bibirku. Tak sengaja netraku bertubrukan dengan bayangan ponsel Sehun yang terlihat sangat jelas. Aku menajamkan mataku untukmemfokuskan bayangannya. Sehun sedang membuka aplikasi entahlah aku tak tahu itu apa, yang jelas saat itu aku melihat sebuah foto seorang namja bermata bulat dengan sebuah kalung owl di lehernya. Sehun terkikik melihatnya dan kemudian mengomentari foto tersebut '_Johayo'._ Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

Johayo? Sehun menyukai namja itu? Kalung owl? Apakah itu alasan Sehun memilih boneka owl saat tembak air tadi?

.

NYUUUUUT

.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Naik wahana menempel dengan handphone, duduk santai menempel dengan handphone, makan es krim menempel dengan handphone, kau ini manusia atau power bank sih?" Sindirku pada Sehun saat kulihat ia sedang terkikik melihat sesuatu di handphonennya, lalu ia mendonggakkan kepalanya dari handphone, "Ne? Kau bilang apa?"

Ugghhh jadi dia tadi tak mendengarku?! SHIT! "Aniya."Jawabku dengan singkatnya, lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan manuju pintu keluar kedai. Kudengar ia sempat menggerutu saat aku melangkah keluar. Aku mempercepat langahku kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok kedai tersebut. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan pponselku dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana, dan send!

Kudengar bel pintu kedai berbunyi dan disusul dengan sebuah gerutuan Sehun. Kemudian kudengar lagi ia berjalan menjauh dari kedai tersebut.

_**Luhan POV end**_

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

Luhan mengelap air matanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar dan mematikan ponselnya yang kemudian di taruh di atas nakas. Luhan menggulung dirinya pada selimut tempat tidurnya. "Kau memang menyebalkan Sehun." Ucapnya sambil masih sesenggukan.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Ia mendapati rumah tersebut kosong. Tak ada Baekhyun yang cerewet. "Hhhh." Desahnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana,

_To : Luhan Hyung_

_Hyung, apa kau marah padaku? Mianhae._

Send!

Beberapa lama kemudian Sehun belum mendapat balasannya. Kemudian ia mengetik sebuah pesan lagi dan agak sedikit panjang. Namun usaha keduanya ini tetap saja tak mendapat balasan. Lalu ia mencoba dengan menelepon Luhan. namun,

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, mohon co-_

Klik. Sehun kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Ia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Luhan, namun sayangnya Luhan mematikan ponselnya, dan Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggal Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TINGTING… TINGTING.. TING-

Bel tersebut berhenti setelah sebuah tangan memencet tombol off pada alarm tersebut. tangannya yang mungil kembali ia masukkan kedalam selimutnya, kemudian menyibakkan selimut tersebut sambil punggung sempitnya menegakkan diri. Netra rusanya mengerjap memfokuskan bayangan kamar tidurnya. Bibir plum mulngilnya bergerak-gerak sambil menguap sesekali.

Setelah nyawanya semua terkumpul ia meraih handphonenya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia menghidupkan handphonenya yang ternyata sedari kemarin tak dinyalakannya.

.

SREEEEETTTTT

.

Luhan mengerjap. _Apa? Sehun mengirimiku pesan sebanyak 57 kali? Meneleponku sebanyak 8 kali? Apa dia gila? Memangnya dia pikir sebuah pesan dan telepon dapat meredakan marahku? Tidak. _Gerutu Luhan sembari meletakkan handphonennya di nakas. Ia bangkitkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menenggak segelas air saat terdengar pintu sebelah kamarnya terbuka.

"Pagi Jonginieee." Sapa Luhan sambil mengusak rambut Kai. Sedangkan sang korban, hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Kemudian kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada hyung tirinya tersebut lalu mengecup pipi Luhan yang gembul. "Morning too Lulu hyung."

Luhan kemudian menyerahkan segelas air menggunakan gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum tadi kepada Kai. Kemudian Kai menenggaknya dengan rakus. Setelah menghabiskannya Kai bermanja-manja pada lengan Luhan. "Hyuuunggg~ kau masak apa hari ini?" Luhan kemudian menaikkan satu alisnya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. "Aku rasa aku hanya akan memasak omelet karena hari ini aku ada kelas pagi. Bagaimana?"

Kai kemudian menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi bergelayut di lengan Luhan. "Okay! Apapun yang kau masak pasti enak."

.

CUPP

.

Kai mengecup pipi Luhan kembali, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Adegan tersebut romantis, bukan? Yeah, untuk ukuran seorang kakak beradik hal tersebut memang wajar, namun tetap saja romantis bukan?

Yeah, ini semua berawal dari Kai. Kai yang dahulu menyukai Luhan, kakak tirinya sendiri. Dulu sewaktu Kai menginjak dunia sekolah pertengahan, dia menyatakan cinta kepada Luhan. namun, Luhan adalah seorang kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab bukan? Jadi jawaban yang ia berikan pastilah kata 'tidak'. Alasannya? Karena Luhan adalah kakak Kai. Walaupun hanya saudara tiri, namun ia tak mau merusak hubungan orang tua atau keluarga mereka, bukan? *A/N: _tunggu, kenapa aku pake kata tanya mulu sih? Ah abaikan, maklum El rada eror._*

Kemudian sebuah kejadian kejadian membuat Luhan kelabakan. Eommanya menemukan Kai dan Luhan tengah berciuman di dalam kamar, saat itu hanyalah Kai yang mencium, Luhan bahkan menolaknya dengan mendorong dada Kai. Tetapi yang di simpulkan eommanya ini adalah Kai dan Luhan bersiuman saling menikmati. Akhirnya saat Luhan lulus sekolah akhir, dia pun langsung di suruh eommanya untuk berkuliah di Seoul. Hal tersebut dilakukan agar Luhan dan Kai terpisah.

Setahun kemudian Kai juga lulus dari sekolah tengahnya kemudian memohon kepada eommanya untuk bersekolah di Seoul seperti Luhan. awalnya eomma dan babanya menolak keras bahwa Kai ingin bersekolah di Seoul. Mereka takut bahwa anak-anak mereka saling mencintai. Karena itu dia kemudian bertemu dengan krystal memintanya untuk menjadi yeoja palsunya di depan orang tuanya, dengan imbalan sebuah heels ternama dan ciuman panas di depan orang tua Kai.

Akhirnya eomma dan babanya pun menyetujui Kai untuk bersekolah di Seoul. gila bukan?

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu bertubi-tubi tersebut dilayangkan kepada sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang berstiker panda membawa strawberry.

"Baekhyun Hyunggg!" teriak seorang namja berkulit pucat di depan pintu tersebut.

.

CKLEK

.

Pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan sebuah wajah mungil dengan ekspresi _apa sih mau lu ketok-ketok kamar orang kaya kesetanan._ "Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mendengus, "Hyung, kau tahu alamat Luhan hyung kan? Jebal, aku memintanya boleh?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun sewot karena acara tidur ngoroknya terganggu. "Jangan tanya kenapa, nanti aku jelaskan. Jebal hyungggg~" Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya jengah saat Sehun merajuk. "Aku tidak tahu."

.

1 detik.

.

2 detik.

.

3 detik

.

4 det-

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau bertele-tele jika kau tidak tahu?!" Teriak Sehun dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Baekhyun menguap di depan dagu Sehun. "Ngantuk."

.

BLAM

.

Kamar tersebut tertutup. _Sial Baekhyun hyung. Huh menyebalkan. _Sehun kemudian mengehentakkan kakinya pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Siang ini Sehun sepulang sekolah langsung menuju kampus kakaknya. Ia kali ini pulang siang dikarenakan ia baru saja menyelesaikan test uji coba ujian kelulusan. Makanya ia pulang lebih awal. Mobil _Pajero Sport_nya telah sampai pada halaman universitas kakaknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang adminisntrasi untuk mengecheck mahasiswa bernama Luhan.

Sehun menyerahkan kartu siswanya sebagai data peminta data diri mahasiswa. Data diri Luhan sudah ditangannya, kemudian ia menyalin alamat apartemen Luhan dan mengembalikan data diri tersebut.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun melesat membelah jalanan Seoul menuju sebuah ke sebuah gedung apartemen.

.

TING!

.

Lift berhenti di lantai tujuh. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggumamkan- "Apartemen nomer 714." Netra tergasnya menyapu sekitar melihat nomor apartemen, dan

TADA!

Apartemen nomer 714 di depannya. Saat Sehun akan memencet belnya, pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan seseorang berpawakan tinggi yang hampir menyerupainya, kulit tan eksotis dan hidung yang sedikit kurang menonjol.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya lelaki tersebut cuek.

"Ngg, bukannya ini apartemen Luhan hyung ya? Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Luhan masih kuliah mungkin. Bye." Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Ya! Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa berada di apartemen Luhan hyung?" Panggil Sehun sambil berlari mengejar namja tersebut yang kini telah memasuki lift. "Aku? Namaku Kai, lalu menurutku apa jika aku dan Luhan tinggal satu atap?" Netra Sehun mengerjap, "Kau bukan kekasihnya, kan?" Kai menunjukkan smirk andalannya, "Menurutmu?" jawab Kai dengan santainya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung.

_Apa Luhan hyung mempunyai kekasih? Kenapa ia tak membicarakan hal itu denganku? Tapi, tunggu. Jika ia mempunyai pacar, mengapa ia menciumku? Ataukah aku hanya sebuah pelampiasan pada pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya, mungkin? Huh, sebaiknya aku pulang dan nanti malam kesini lagi. _Batin Sehun dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat mobilnya di parkir.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.36 PM KST

.

TING TONG

.

CKLEK

.

Pintu tersebut telah terbuka pada bel pertama menemukan seseorang Kai di hadapan Sehun. Tatapan Sehun semakin memicing ketika ia memperhatikan penampilan Kai yang kali ini dengan rambut acak-acakan, peluh menetes melewati pelipisnya, dan bibirnya yang bengkak. _Apa apaan ini? _Erang Sehun di dalam hati.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai singkat. Netra Sehun kembali ke bentuk awalnya, "Luhan hyung ada?" Kai menatap Sehun dariatas ke bawah.

"Luhannie chagiyaa~ ada yang mencarimu palli. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket membeli barang bulanan kita." Teriak Kai ke dalam dan mulai beranjak dari hadapan Sehun.

"NEEEEE!" Balas suara melengking dari arah kamar. "Nugu-ya?" rahang Luhan jatuh bebas kebawah setelah melihat Sehun di hadapannnya. "Ss-sehun?"

Sehun mengerjap, "Hyung maafkan aku hyunggg~ kau kemarin marah denganku ya? Aigoo maafkan aku hyungg~ jebal." Luhan masih dengan ekspresi cueknya dengan mengangkat dagu dengan gaya angkuh. "Ani." Jawab Luhan dengan singkat. "Lalu kenapa kau kemarin meninggalkanku sendiri di kedai?" Luhan menautkan kedua garis dahinya. "Aku hanya… malas?"

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku kan hyung, jujur saja eoh." Sehun semakin menekan Luhan. "Ani." Jawab Luhan singkat. "Lalu bagaimana kau memperlakukan tamu-mu? Apakah kau membiarkannya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berbicara panjang lebar dengan tuan rumah?"

"Oh. Kalau begitu silakan masuk." Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya lebih besar. Kemudian Sehun berjalan masuk dambil membalikkan badan Luhan dan mendorongnya ke tembok sisi pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

BRAAKKK

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintunya dengan kaki sambil mencium dengan ganas Luhan yang kini berada di dalam kungkungannya.

"Nggghhhh…" Desah Luhan dalam lumatan Sehun. Luhan terengah dalam nafasnya saat Sehun mulai membelit lidah Luhan sambil mengigit kecil lidah tersebut. Luhan berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Ia memang menyukai ciuman Sehun yang sangat ganas ini, namun egonya berkata untuk membenci ciuman tersebut.

"Haahh haaah hah." Luhan terengah ketikan Sehun melepaskan tautannya. Netra rusanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Sehun, sekarang aku marah padamu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Sehun. "Ya! Hyung apa ka−"

"Silakan duduk Sehun-ah." Potong Luhan dengan cepat. "Ah, ne." Ujar Sehun sambil duduk di sofa depan televisi. "Kau mau minum apa?" teriak Luhan dari dapur. "Terserah kau saja hyung. Ya hyung, apakah kau punya koleksi anime ini? Bolehkan aku menyalakan satu?"

Luhan berjalan ke arah sofa yang diduduki Sehun sambil membawa sebuah cangkir dengan asap sedikit mengepul, kemudian ia duduk di samping Sehun, "Nyalakan saja.". Kemudian Sehun mengambil sebuah kepingan dvd anime yang tak bergambar dan hanya terdapat sebuah tulisan '_My Senpai My Luv_' dan memasukkannya ke dvd player.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian..**_

"Akkkhhh… Senpaiiihh ah ahhh ahh ikkeh ikkeh.."

"Ohh senpai ahhh ikkeh ikkeh."

"SENPAII AKKKHHH IKKEH IKKEH.. KIMOCHIIIIIIII!"

Crot.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC :D**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghatheo *Lambai-lambai bereng Sehun***

**Hi all mianhae saya update SUPER telat. Huehh saya kemarin sibuk, mianhae saya juga bingung dan capek sama kerjaan saya. Ini udah saya panjangin loh. biasanya saya Cuma nggunain 2000+ word, sekarang 4000+ word. Btw, makasih ya yang udah mau review ff abal saya, saya membaca review kalian kok. Terimakasihh :* atas support, saran dan kritiknya.**

**ohya, saya rencana kedepan mau buat ff baru. Ada 3 yang menjadi project saya, saya bingung pilih satu, jadi maukah kalian saran atau vote project saya? Ini cuplikannya:**

**.**

**.**

**Project 1 : **My Love, My Patient **(Romance, Fluff, Drama, Rate M, Life style)**  
Summary : Xi Luhan adalah seorang psikater muda yang bekerja pada sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sekaligus kejutan dalam satu waktu. Kejutan tersebut beasal dari seorang bernama Oh Sehun yang akan membawanya pada sebuah akhir.

.

**Project 2 : **I Found You My Prince(ss) **(Romance, Fantasy, Rate T/M,)**  
Summary : Tempaan mental dan fisik telah Sehun dapatkan saat bersama dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Pewaris tunggal mahkota negeri Ohorat tersebut kemudian mencari seorang Ratu Alam yang telah ditunjuk MAMA, untuk menjadi istrinya kelak. Bagaimana akhir dari hati seorang pewaris mahkota yang harus menikahi orang lain yang mungkin tak ia cintai?

.

**Project 3 : **The Truth **(Crime, Mistery, Rate M{for gore-nya})**

Summary : Kami adalah sekelompok sahabat berjumlah 12 orang. Kami menjalani hari kami dengan kebahagiaan. Namun di akhir cerita kami, sepuluh teman kami mati terbunuh, yang menyisakan 1 orang pembunuh, dan 1 orang yang ia cintai. Kami bersebelas tahu, bahwa itu adalah kau.

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jengggg~ yo dipilih dipiliiihhhh! Saya menantikan vote kalian!**

**Jebal vote ya. Saya bingung pilih yang mana, saya bakal post ff yang kalian pilih tentu saja yg pertama yg paling banyak votenya, setelah saya menyelesaikan 5-10 chapter ff tersebut.  
dan beberapa hari kedepan saya bakal post ff baru, remake cerpen saya dulu yg saya lombakan, hanya sayaganti castnya menjadi HunHan.**

**.**

**.**

**So, akhir kata, wanna RnR?**

**Jebal. Please review sangat berharga untuk asupan semangat saya!**

**So, Annyeong!**


End file.
